I'll give you my life
by Good Bo
Summary: Elsie and Charles are back to work after they got married. Things don't do so well for Elsie and Charles realises what he's done has probably caused this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N so I thought I've spent some time writing this, I've had this going round since the beginning of the new season. There's some references to the past.

 _ **A short backstory here, what I've written actually happened to someone I worked with in real life. I work at Heathrow Airport for an airline and I'd like to think I helped save my colleagues life when I found her in the back office suffering immensely. It was the most terrifying experience of my life and the reason why it happened to her greatly affected me and still does to this date. Fortunately she's fully recovered but has rendered herself unable to work for the rest of her life. Needless to say her reason has changed his way of life with her for good. So this will be in a few parts. Please go easy on me!**_

It was half past two in the afternoon and the family were out for the day visiting another house and it's family. Lord Grantham had mentioned to Mr Carson that he and the rest of the staff were to have a chance to take it easy on this rare occurrence and enjoy the fact that everyone was out for the whole day until the evening.

After delivering this message some staff chose to go into the village but some remained in the servants hall chatting or resting.

Mr Carson found himself sitting at his place on the table reading the newspaper, while Mrs Hughes was sitting next to him sipping a cup of tea at the same time leafing through an account ledger. Mr Carson was the epitome of calm however this wasn't the case for his wife, he was completely oblivious to the situation she was feeling.

 _It was 1am and Elsie found herself awake with a searing headache, careful not to wake her sleeping husband next to her she got herself somewhat heavily out of bed wincing at the cool temperature. Clad in her dressing gown she slowly headed downstairs for some pain relief and water._

Suddenly out of nowhere she felt lightheaded and stumbled lightly gripping the side of the door she righted herself. She composed herself wondering what on earth was happening and putting it down to a migraine. Taking some medication to try and soothe her headache she decided to head back upstairs and lie down for a little while longer.

Charles descended the stairs to their cottage to the sound of the kettle whistling on the stove and the sounds of his wife gathering some plates.

"Good morning dear, I hope you slept well" said Charles as he bent to kiss Elsie on the cheek "morning Charles, I had a bit of a headache but I'm alright now" she didn't want to upset her husband this early by giving him details, but she still felt rotten. "I've made you some toast I thought maybe you would like to eat something before we left for work?" Elsie said with a smile "well actually I think I'll have some breakfast at the house, I'm sure Mrs Patmore has done a cooked breakfast, bit more substantial than toast I think" Charles said as he poured some hot water into the teapot "very well then just some tea" said Elsie trying her hardest to please her husband she picked up the plate of toast and put it on the side "perhaps the birds can feast on this then".

5:30am and they were leaving the cottage "I think I'll be polishing silver this afternoon Elsie, I'll need some new cloths" Charles said as he pulled the door shut, Elsie wasn't ignoring him she just was in so much pain that she didn't respond straight away to Charles' conversation "did you not hear me Elsie? I need new cloths" "oh sorry Charles I was away with the fairies, cloths for what?" She responded trying her best to sound normal "polishing, I'll be polishing all afternoon" Charles said a bit too sternly.

Mrs Hughes sat at the table trying her best to will her headache away, but the truth was she had so much to do what with Lady Cora holding a dinner party for 10 guests and The Dowager Countess utilising Mrs Hughes' skills in organising a luncheon for some hospital board members and lastly Lady Mary had descended on her with a 'fundraising charity gala in aid of war victims'. Not only that she was trying to decide what to cook for her husband and make him happy who right on cue "what with the family away for the day to the evening, we may as well go home for dinner as they'll only be going to bed by the time they get in" said Charles as he put his newspaper down "you're not expecting a banquet are you?" Elsie said trying to lighten her mood "I'm expecting a meal cooked by the fair hands of my beautiful wife" Charles said proudly while looking at her "there's a threat somewhere in there" Elsie said while sipping her tea "no of course there isn't, well, I think I'll go and start some polishing since its quiet" Charles said getting up "alright then well I'll come and check on you later" his wife said as he left.

"Oh Mrs Hughes, have you a moment I need to order some more tinned fruit for this dessert we are making for that dinner party can you come and check to make sure it's the right one" said Mrs Patmore bustling into the dining room, she noticed Mrs Hughes rubbing her temples but thought nothing of it "of course Mrs Patmore I'll be right there" Elsie said as she got up "Mrs Hughes" it was Anna calling her "I need some more thread to finish mending one of Lady Mary's dresses, I need to get it finished and I can't use any that Miss Baxter has, you know the one to order?" Anna said "yes I'll make sure I get some for you Mrs Bates I'll put a call in today it should arrive tomorrow morning" Mrs Hughes replied as she wrote it down on her notepad to remember "Mrs Hughes do you have a moment?" Mr Bates caught her just as she was going to the kitchen "we've run out of boot polish, they need their boots for tomorrow when they head out for the shoot" "we've run out? Gosh I normally order plenty, still I'll make sure we get some today" Elsie replied as best she could "very well Mrs Hughes thank you" said Mr Bates as he left the hallway.

"Mrs Hughes!" Shouted Mr Carson from his pantry door, Mrs Hughes winced as her head was pounding "yes Mr Carson? Is everything alright?" She mustered as best she could "the polishing cloths? I said I needed new ones?" "Oh! Oh I am sorry Mr Carson, I'll go up to the linen closet and collect some, I completely forgot I don't know what's wrong with me today" she said levelly and genuinely sorry "yes well I can't do this unless I have those cloths, have you had any thoughts on dinner? What will you delight us with this evening" he said with a knowing grin "well I hadn't really given it any thought, I'm sure something will come up" she said a bit worriedly "I don't want to disappoint you again, so I'll think extra hard" "good well I'll need those cloths then please" he said turning back to his silver.

She had been so disappointed in herself that she wasn't able to make him happy at the dinner table the last few weeks since they were married. She'd seemed to make a hash of everything and deserved his harsh comments, to her defence she was trying and she had tried to be a good wife to him. The problem was that there was barely any time what with finishing work and starting early, it was beginning to catch up with her and she hadn't been feeling herself lately, she didn't want to bother him with her ailments so she chose to get on with it just as her mother taught her too. "Mrs Hughes!" Shouted Mrs Patmore "are we going to get them tinned fruits?!" "Yes of course I'll go and put the order through now" she said turning into her sitting room. Just as she shut the door an overwhelming feeling too difficult for her to understand came over her. She sat down taking some deep breaths and pulling out an order form trying to pull herself together. She picked up her pen and that's when the trouble began, she didn't know what she was feeling the pen fell to the ground as did her arm, she could feel pins and needles but as she tried to call out her voice was slurred and not loud enough and then her eyesight it went dark, she couldn't hear anything. The next thing she new she was on the floor having slid heavily out of her chair pulling the ink pot with her.

 **So it will be continued...I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. Sorry for the angst I am a nice person really and it will get better. I just need to figure out how to use this thing. Drop us line if you fancy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well as promised another chapter in...But first thanks guys for all my reviews! Wow...after a ridiculous day at work with Fog delaying everything this helps soften the blow! Some of you pretty much guessed what happened to her and you might be right ;-). Well happy Monday and happy reading. Love to all.**

"Mrs Bates have you seen Mrs Hughes?" Mr Carson said as Anna was walking through the hallway with some linen "no Mr Carson, I'm sorry the only time I saw her was half an hour ago when I asked her to order some new thread. Why?" "Oh no reason she must be upstairs getting my polishing cloths" as he turned back into his pantry "what on earth is taking her so long" he muttered to himself.

Anna carried the linen up to the cupboard and thought to herself that it was odd to not have seen Mrs Hughes if she was collecting Mr Carson's polishing cloths, she made her way downstairs and thought to check on Mrs Hughes.

"Anna if your going into see Mrs Hughes could you tell her to come and check this tinned fruit is the right one, I've been waiting an age for her" an exasperated Mrs Patmore said "yes and where on earth are my cloths?!" Said Mr Carson as he heard the ladies talking "I'll go and see whether she needs some help, looks like what should have been a relaxing day has turned into a busy one for her" Anna said kindly.

Mrs Hughes lay on the ground unable to make a sound or cry for help, In one moment she thought if this is the end then she won't have had a chance to say goodbye to those she loves the most or to tell her husband how much she loves him. Just then there was a knock at the door and it opened "Mrs Hugh...oh my god!" It was Anna rushing to her side "Mrs Hughes can you hear me? Please someone help!" She called out, she noticed Mrs Hughes' eye open and pleaded with her to stay awake "Mr Carson!" She shouted "it's going to be alright Mrs Hughes, I'm right here" she said gently scanning her limp body slowly realising what looked like she had suffered a stroke "what's all the shouting Anna..." Mr Carson strode in and froze on the spot at the sight of his wife on the floor not moving, he couldn't hear Anna trying to get his attention that they needed the doctor "Mr Carson! Mr Carson! Get the doctor now!" She shouted and he broke out of his reverie "oh my god" he went straight the her side "Mr Bates call the doctor and tell him to come immediately it's likely that Mrs Hughes has had a stroke and time is of the essence" she called to her husband who was aware there was a commotion going on and had stood in the doorway "Mr Carson we need to support her head and keep her on her side" Anna said doling out instructions "the doctor will be here soon" "I can't believe this is happening what on earth is going on" he said with tears streaming down his face "Elsie please don't leave me this is not your time I can't let you go" in one moment he found the adrenaline and lifted her clear off the ground and into his arms, her right arm had fallen where she had lost the feeling and he took in her dropped features on her face "I can't let her go" he said looking at Anna who was fighting to hold her composure "it's going to be ok, we just have to stay positive" she said holding the housekeepers arm to her side stroking her hand.

Mr Carson couldn't stay standing so he walked over to the small settee by the fire and while still holding her he sat down gently "I honestly don't understand how this has happened, she was ok earlier, she has to be ok" "Elsie if you can hear me then I need you to know I love you and I won't let anything happen to you" he said through his tears. Just at that moment Mrs Patmore walked in having found out from Mr Bates that Mrs Hughes was indeed very unwell and was equally fighting to keep her tears at bay for her friend "I can't believe this is happening, she was so calm earlier but she was being harassed by us all how can I be so stupid than to argue with her over some stupid tinned fruit" she said frustratingly "it's not your fault at all Mrs Patmore, I was adding to her stress asking a thousand times for some stupid cloths. It's no wonder she's like this" he tightened his hold on her just as Dr Clarkson was hurried into her office "how long as she been like this? Time is critical here?" "How long?!" He shouted at everyone present in the room "I'm not sure Doctor" Anna said meekly "maybe a little over half an hour? She's been in her office all morning" "it's likely that she'll not regain her full movement or recover fully if it's been that long" Dr Clarkson was drawing a syringe of some liquid medicine and pumped the end to release some liquid "I'm going to give her an injection to try and stop the clot, it's clear by her look that she's had a stroke" he pierced her arm through the sleeve of her dress and looked up at Mr Carson "what has she been doing? There must have been something that triggered this off, we'll need to admit her to the hospital for more tests but it might help us to find out what caused this" Dr Clarkson said sensitively "I don't know she had an awful lot of work and I suppose it hasn't helped that despite what should have been a restful day we've added to her workload" he said sadly all the while not taking his eyes off his wife "well it's possible that someone can have a stroke if they're stressed out or trying to work hard, but it could have just happened. I've given her some special medicine that will help with the blockage to her brain which caused this, she'll need another one and be placed on a drip while we carefully monitor her but she's very poorly" Dr Clarkson said as the ambulance drivers brought a stretcher in "I don't want to leave her, please don't make me leave my wife I can't bare it if something should happen" Mr Carson said burying his face into her thinking that the ambulance drivers would take her away "it's alright Mr Carson, we're just going to make her comfortable" he could see that the Butler wasn't going to relinquish his hold on his wife "maybe you could carry her to the ambulance, but you of course will be able to stay with her" Doctor Clarkson signalled for the drivers to go back to the ambulance "why don't we get her into hospital" Mr Carson eased himself up with Anna helping him "look after her Mr Carson, she doesn't know how precious she is to us" Anna kissed her forehead and broke down into tears as her husband rushed to her side comforting her.

As they were leaving through the back door Mr Barrow was walking through the courtyard on his way back from the village noticing the ambulance thinking something wasn't right, he immediately was right when he noticed Mr Carson carrying the housekeeper outside "Mr Carson, I have no idea what has happened but just keep her safe, I'll take care of things at the house" he said looking directly at Mr Carson "take as much time as you need" "thank you Thomas, I'll let the others fill you in but she's had a stroke, just do me a favour and look after Mrs Patmore she's very upset" and he walked in the direction of the waiting ambulance leaving Mr Barrow looking on.

 **Whats gonna happen next I wonder!? Thanks for reading guys. Leave me a thought on what you think of this helps me get through wades of people stuck in a terminal!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks guys as promised from some superb reviews the next instalment...soon to be followed up.**

It was six o'clock in the evening and Elsie was safely lying down in a hospital bed connected to a drip. Charles was holding her hand and gently stroking her knuckles "you know I never thought it would be possible to fall more in love with you every day but right now I can't tell you how much I adore you. I just wish you would wake up and this would all be over. I've been downright rotten to you, I've been thinking about what Doctor Clarkson said earlier about whether there might be anything that triggered this off. Well, it's becoming a little clearer to me that all you've been trying to do since we've been married is keep me happy and I've been nothing but making this hard for you and you've just taking every blow" he said wiping his eyes with his handkerchief "I'm sorry my darling, it's been too much for you and I should have paid more attention to you" just then Elsie opened her eyes and moved her head to Charles' direction he was on her left side and she squeezed his hand gently to let him know she could hear him "oh my darling, I've been so frightened" he rose up and perched on the edge of the bed, he closed the distance and gently kissed her forehead "I love you so much, I'm happy that you've woken up" he told her looking into her blue eyes "I love you too" she slurred trying very difficultly to find her voice. Charles found it endearing and overwhelming to know that his wife would of course find the words to comfort him.

The next morning Charles found himself woken up to the sound of his wife coughing, quickly rising to his feet trying to mask the stiff feeling in his back from sitting in the chair next to her bed, he helped to sit up while rubbing her back "morning my dear are you alright" looking at her worriedly and helping her back down to her pillow, she found his hand with her good one and held it "I need a drink" she managed to sound out "I can help with that" glad of a task he poured some water into a glass, he soon realised that this might be difficult for her to take and started to panic, as he turned he remembered that the nurse had put down some paper like slim tubes on the bedside table, he'd thought to ask what they were but never got round to it and then realised they were to aid with drinking. Putting on in the water with a horrified look he turned to his wife helping her up again and bringing the tube to her lips, she managed to take a sip and gave him a smile with her eyes "I'll admit I fell asleep my dear and I feel terrible I'm supposed to be looking after you" he said softly "I sound drunk I know, but I was sleeping too, your hand helped" she managed to slur out "what happened to me Charles" she was growing tired of talking but wanted to listen "you've had a stroke dear" he tried to carry on but suddenly became to overcome taking a deep breath he carried on "Anna found you on the floor by your desk, I'm so sorry my love, I've put so much pressure on you, you've worked so hard and I've failed you by adding to it. You've not complained about a thing" he tried to keep his emotions in check but was failing and he couldn't help a sob escaping "this has happened because I've been so careless when it comes to you" despite her discomfort Elsie wanted nothing more than to wrap her husband up and tell him it's not his fault "Charles you can't have helped this" she said with a tire to her voice "I've only ever wanted to please you and you've every right to demand from me the things I'm meant to give you" she said "I'll get better and then you'll see" he looked at her with nothing but love, how could he have been so insensitive towards her, he knew that as a wife she should have some considerations towards him but it was his duty to protect her and help her, after all she had never been a wife before and he had taken her for his own only with the expectation that she knew how to be a wife to him. He had settled back down, Elsie had closed her eyes for a moment he could see the rise and fall of her breathing and the the thoughts of their wedding and the few days they had spent away in Scarborough afterwards. She was everything to him, perfect in every way. They had forged an intimate relationship in their own way and he had never felt so blessed. He soothed her fears that she had before and quickly found out how passionate she was.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, just as he did Dr Clarkson had quietly walked in "Good Morning to you both, I've just come to check your vitals and have a discussion about what's happening" he said softly Elsie looked at him by way of her greeting she'd only just opened her eyes "Morning Doctor" Charles said holding Elsie's good hand "you can't have slept comfortably Mr Carson, perhaps you'd like to go and rest for a while at home, I know you said you didn't want to leave Mrs Carson but I can assure you she will be looked after while you freshen up?" He put the blood pressure cuff around Elsie's upper arm and started to pump the pressure "I...don't know if I want to leave, what if something happens to her I couldn't Doctor I want to stay" Mr Carson said pleadingly "very well I'm not pushing you, just sometimes a relative completely forgets about their own health" Elsie looked towards Charles and he nodded "I'll think about it perhaps if Mrs Patmore or Anna comes as my replacement only to change my suit mind and I'll be right back" Dr Clarkson smiled "well I won't beat around the bush, Mrs Carson you've had a stroke, quite a bad one, you must have been on the floor for some time before Anna came to your aid, there will be some substantial long term problems like the fact that you might not have complete full use of your leg, you will be able to walk but with the use of a cane and probably for short distances only. Considering your work and despite this you are reasonably healthy, rarely any severe illnesses and you're quite fit so you should be able to get yourself almost back to normal regarding your speech which is a good thing, although you might have to start wearing glasses as its more than likely affected your eyesight, these things we can check once we've got you almost there so there isn't a rush. I'd say you are pretty lucky you owe it to your health that you are of course but you're not completely out of the woods yet" Dr Clarkson was being completely honest but doing his best to keep the couple calm "I don't want to overload you with too much unnecessary information as you only need to be sure of the things that apply to you, you'll need to do some exercises to regain as much strength as you can muster, I'm sure Mr Carson can help you with those. You'll need to take regular medication for the remainder of your life and some check ups but with proper care of yourself you should be able to get over this" Mr Carson looked over to his wife who had tears in her eyes "Thank you doctor that means a lot to know that she'll be able to recover well" He said with some sort of relief "well, you must be famished, I'll get one of the nurses to bring you some porridge you'll only be able to manage soft food for now but it shouldn't take long before your tucking into toast!" He said with a smile and left the room "I can't tell you how happy that makes me Elsie, you can be sure that given what has happened you or I won't be returning to work, my sole purpose right now is to get you back to good health" he lifted himself and kissed her on the lips "I've wanted to do that for a while" he said with a cheeky smile on his face "daft man you are Charles Carson" she said happily "I think though you ought to go and freshen up Charles I'd hate to see you unwell yourself" she said gripping his hand softly, he thought fleetingly she can still look out for me even now "I will my dear, I'll put in a call to the abbey and see if Anna can come down while I go and clean myself up, I mean it Elsie I won't let you be alone for a moment" he said holding her hand "Charles" she said looking at him "can you hold me, I've missed you" Charles in an instant perched his frame on the edge of the bed and pulled her gently towards him supporting her tiny frame, she weighed nothing and he cradled her indulging her desire to be held "I love you so much and I'll never let this happen again" he said rocking her gently "I love you too, your my husband and I only ever want to give you my life" she slurred against his chest, he wept silent tears as he continued to hold her "I should have looked after that life like I said I would on our wedding day but I've learnt from that mistake and I promise I'll cherish it more" just then the Nurse came in with two bowls of porridge and a pot of tea on a tray she set it down on the near table, sheepishly having being caught Charles gently lowered his wife helping her to sit up by adding another pillow "thank you Nurse I'll make sure she eats her breakfast" the nurse left and Charles set about helping his wife with her porridge.

 **Thanks for all your reviews they keep me sane and I'm quite enjoying writing this. Drop me a line on what you think x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just a short one but it will be followed up shortly by a bit longer in depth...glad you're all enjoying. Thank you for the love**

They had finished their breakfast and Elsie grew tired from the exertion of eating and sitting upright, she barely had enough strength but was putting on a brave face for her husband

"Elsie how about you lie down and close your eyes, sleep will help you recover. I'm going to go and put a call into the abbey"

Elsie didn't have the strength to speak so she nodded and Charles helped her get comfortable, he tucked the blanket around her and kissed her lips softly

"I'll be right back, you just rest my love" and she drifted off into a peaceful doze.

Charles went in search for the Nurse to see about a telephone call when, surprisingly as if she had read his mind, Mrs Patmore came into his view. She hadn't seen him and was anxiously looking around to see about inquiring where her friend was.

"Mrs Patmore, I was just about to telephone the house" he said greeting her

"Oh Mr Carson! It's so good to see you, I've been worried sick all night, I couldn't rest not knowing how she is" she said getting herself worked up

"Come now Mrs Patmore, she's still very poorly but she'll get there, I've been assured by the Doctor that she'll make a good recovery, not fully mind but we'll take whatever we get" he said while taking her hand to soothe her fears.

Since this had happened to his wife he threw all propriety out the window besides he and Mrs Patmore had been friends for many years the same went for his wife he knew she was concerned for her,

"Oh well thank goodness, I want to be there for her to help her, deep down I don't think I could cope without her" the cook said softly while patting his hand.

"I need to get out of my livery and well, put some clean clothes on, thing is I don't want to leave her on her own but I need to clean up"

"It's ok Mr Carson, I'll stay as long as she needs me and as long as you do too, Daisy and the girls have got things covered at the house, I just couldn't spend another moment longer in the dark" she cut in "well thank you Mrs Patmore, I will be back as soon as I'm sorted and have explained to his Lordship what's going on"

He was about to leave when Beryl stopped him "You know you should be proud of Mr Barrow, he's been looking after things, for all his faults he hasn't let you down one bit and he's given a brief account of what's happened to his Lordship so it will soften out a bit when you tell him" Beryl explained

"Right then well, that has helped" and Charles as he left the hospital.

It was this moment that Beryl started to waiver, Charles had given her a moments strength but she really wasn't prepared to see her best friend especially as the last time she saw her she was barely alive. She tentatively stepped up to the door and peered through the round window, she noticed the lights were casting a soft glow and her gaze fell on the housekeeper who's eyes were open.

Carefully opening the door Elsie cast her eyes on her friend

"Beryl!" She exclaimed as loud as she could "am I glad to see you"

"Elsie, my goodness...I..." It was too much for her to see her friend in such a state

"Come closer Beryl I won't bite" she said to ease her fears

"The cheek of it she's only gone and had a stroke and she can still pack a punch" Beryl said wiping her eyes, she entered the room and sat in the chair Elsie used her good hand and reached for her friend. They shared glance that spoke so many words

"I thought you were a goner Elsie, I've been tossing and turning all night" Beryl said frankly

"Seems you can't get rid of me that easily, the doctor says I'll make a full recovery but it will take time, and before you quip I've not been on the sherry, this is just my voice" Elsie said trying to laugh

"I can now imagine what it would be like to hear you drunk then!" Beryl said happily "I'll be honest Elsie on a serious note I'm so worried about you God knows what I'd do without you and I want to be there for you to help you recover I want my best friend back"

"Oh Beryl you've gone soft, but I think I'll need you, as dearly as I love him I think Charles is going to drive me crazy!" they both shared a chuckle "I think though this is it for me, my days as housekeeper are done" Elsie said as she closed her eyes

"Well don't worry about that now you just rest and I'll be here" Elsie didn't respond she just fell asleep holding her friends hand. Beryl looked on thinking back to the time when Elsie had looked after her when she had her eye operation, she started thinking about how everyone had put so much pressure on her recently, she certainly was with Charles on the fact that they would protect her now.

 **Thanks to a certain someone for helping me out. Leave me a review if you can. I Loves ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much for my reviews guys its been great. This was a bit of a beast...wowza. Enjoy x**

Charles felt some what human again. After a bath, shave and clean change of clothes he decided it would be a good idea to call on Lord Grantham and explain all that had happened in a bit more detail.

He was grateful that Mr Barrow had given him some information and that he would be looking after the family in his place but it definitely fell to his example that he should speak to him properly.

"Ah Mr Barrow" he just descended the last step and Thomas was walking past with an empty tray.

"Mr Carson I didn't know you were back how's Mrs Carson? We've all been in a bit of a daze. Mrs Bates has taken extra care to look after the house and try and comfort some of the girls, but we're desperate to know how she is?" Thomas was genuinely concerned for the older woman who had taken care of him in some of his darkest hours.

"Well Mr Barrow she's not completely out of the woods yet in fact she has a very difficult path ahead of her. But she's talking and coherent which is right now very welcome. I'd like to thank you, you've been a formidable help and I'm pleased to say how proud I am of you stepping into my shoes so thank you. Mrs Patmore has told me how good you've been through everything" Mr Carson didn't often praise the young under butler but he had to give him credit for his help.

"It's nothing at all Mr Carson, Mrs Carson has always been a friend to me" Thomas said softly.

"I wonder could you do me a small favour, you see, I need to speak to his Lordship, perhaps it would be favourable to announce me...I don't want to walk in on something important" Mr Carson asked.

"Certainly Mr Carson follow me up they were just talking in the library"

Mr Carson was following Thomas up the stairs his mind was churning with worrying thoughts; what if the family don't care about this and aren't impressed with me just disappearing. But she's my wife of course I had to go I couldn't leave her, no they can't be angry surely not. He pushed all the thoughts to the back of his mind as Mr Barrow knocked on the door and walked in,

"M'Lord, Mr Carson is here he wanted to know if it's possible to talk to you?" Lady Cora was sitting on the sofa reading a letter and Lady Mary was writing at a desk, on hearing that the butler was there, they both sat up,

"Certainly send him in Barrow" Thomas opened the door and allowed Mr Carson in and then glanced at him trying to pass on as much courage possible before closing it and leaving.

"My Lord, My Ladies thank you for allowing me an audience with you. Apologies for my attire and that I am not in my livery but given the circumstances I must ask for your pardon, my mind is not focused on my work" Mr Carson all but breathed out.

"Well of course Carson, tell us what actually happened?" Lord Grantham sat down and listened intently,

"Please have a seat Carson" Lord Grantham gestured to a chair.

"If it's all the same" while eyeing Lady Mary "I'll stand it's a bit easier for me to explain" Charles took a breath.

Lady Grantham tucked her letter away, "certainly Carson take your time."

"Thank you M'Lady, Mrs Hughes sadly has suffered a stroke, it was sudden yesterday while you were out. She seemed to be well before but it would seem that her workload has helped in the problem" Mr Carson took a breath and swallowed before he could carry on Lady Mary interjected "so she's been overworked and fallen ill? Well looks like we won't be having any dinner parties then?"

Mr Carson looked at Lady Mary and couldn't put a sentence together.

"Mary! What's wrong with you? Our housekeeper has had a stroke clearly according to Barrow it was quite severe and now Carson has confirmed that, how can you be so insensitive!" Lady Cora spat,

"I was simply just stating a fact Mama, that's all" she never really cared for the housekeeper but would continue to use her services when it came to her arrangements.

"Well Carson, you'll need to look after her of course so you take as much time away from here as you need" Lord Robert tried to smooth things over he sensed his butlers unease.

"That's the part I was getting to My Lord" Charles looked directly at him,

"It's with regret that Mrs Hughes won't be able to return to her duty as housekeeper here, she simply can't do her job properly. I'm not prepared to leave her so It's even more regretful that I have to tend our retirement a little sooner than planned" Charles felt a wave of relief that he managed to say what he came to say.

"Well Carson I must say that's quite a shocker, but it's a fair enough point to be making. Certainly will take some adjusting too but I dare say we will manage" Lord Grantham was visibly shocked.

"But surely Carson you don't want to leave here so early; we must be able to care for Mrs Hughes here we could hire a nurse?" Lady Mary wasn't very happy "I think Mrs Hughes needs her home and I want to look after her" Charles was panicking and didn't know what else to say. He was confused at how Lady Mary was acting.

"Well I think you shouldn't be too hasty Carson" Lady Mary was certainly trying her hardest to make him change his mind.

"I think Mary, Carson needs to do what he feels best, stop meddling he's made his decision and we will support him" Cora was getting angry at her daughter.

"I appreciate this is a little difficult to digest but I can't see any other solution and I need to take care of my wife. If I may be excused I need to go and relieve Mrs Patmore who's been staying by her side at the hospital. As soon as I know further details I will come and tell you M'Lord when we will leave permanently" Charles sadly stated and made to leave.

"Carson before you go, I wonder I need some advice on a letter I'm writing to an acquaintance of mine, I would appreciate your input" Lady Mary was determined to keep the butler for herself a moment longer.

"M'Lady, if I might speak freely?" He turned back round to face her properly, Mary nodded and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I have known you for all of your life and I have championed everything that you have done, I've been so proud of you raising your son in your late husbands memory, everything you have done whether be right or wrong I have always justified those things. But I fell in love and I decided to do something for me, it's because of instances like 'letter writing' that has got my wife into the state that she is!" he was really trying to keep his anger in "She had a stroke for goodness sake, any longer before Mrs Bates went into her office and I dread to think that shortly after I married the woman I would be planning her premature funeral. She has done nothing but tirelessly work on arrangements for the household, three dinner parties in the space of a week and a charity fundraiser, none of you put Mrs Hugh...Mrs Carson in the limelight you take all the credit, given, its your money but it's her time and effort that make it totally possible. Heaven knows she wakes up before any of you have even turned over and goes to bed when the sun is coming up! So, I think it's possible that whatever you write in that letter Lady Mary, will offend the reader any way" he truly was angry, he finally saw what his wife had kept telling him. He opened the door to find Mr Barrow in the corridor waiting as he left Lady Mary opened mouthed and speechless.

"You deserved all of that Mary, if you weren't the age you are I would ask you to get out of my sight, but as it stands I'm going out and your mother is coming with me" Lord Grantham strode over to his wife and took her hand her ladyship gave a sympathetic look to her daughter but left with her husband closing the door behind them.

Charles had all but bounded down the servants hall stairs.

"Mr Carson why don't you sit down for a moment and have a glass of water" Mr Barrow was following him quickly.

"I don't want water! I want to see my wife!" He was trying to get his coat on but it was getting tangled in his frustration,

"Mr Carson please you can't go to Mrs Carson like this you'll panic her that's not what she needs is it?" Thomas was helping him with his coat, that was it Charles broke down he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Come on Mr Carson lets get some tea and some of that cake Daisy's making" he hung his coat back on the hook and led a very distraught Mr Carson into the dining room.

They sat for a few moments in silence Thomas wanted Mr Carson to take all the time he needed, it was evident that he needed some time to gather himself. After a little while Charles felt better he'd got his pain out and looked to Thomas who was blowing the steam away from his tea.

He broke the silence "Thomas, tell me something. Why do you address her as Mrs Carson? When his Lordship agreed that it would be right to acknowledge her as Mrs Hughes as to avoid confusion?"

Thomas looked at him with a surprised glance,

"Not being funny Mr Carson, but well, that's who she is now. I was always aware should someone get married the lady take her husbands name? What's so difficult in that? I'll be quite honest I wasn't very impressed with the way his Lordship made a huge fuss"

Thomas looked disgusted as he was saying it "you know my saying 'give respect where it's due' well there you have it, God rest her soul we knew Lady Sybil as Branson when she married Mr Branson didn't we? So where's the difference" he said all this without looking at Charles, who was gobsmacked.

"Thank you Mr Barrow" Charles was genuinely grateful "you know on our wedding trip to Scarborough, I had the discussion with her and I suggested she should stick to Mrs Hughes to avoid confusion. Yes, yes I know, I was a fool. I could see in her eyes that she wasn't very happy with the decision but she never let on. She just agreed with me and then we left it at that" Thomas looked on and nodded.

"Well perhaps she ought to be known as her new name from now on then. If your feeling better why don't you go over to the hospital and spend some time with Mrs Carson I'll bet she'll be glad to see you" Thomas smiled at him after his frank conversation.

Just then Mr Bates walked in,

"Oh Mr Carson I've been in the boot room all afternoon I didn't realise you were here. Anna went to the hospital, she couldn't rest until she saw her. I dare say three women left to their own devices have caused the nurses havoc!" he smiled lightening the mood.

"Well I ought to go and rescue them then otherwise they'll be wheeling her through the corridors causing some mayhem" Mr Carson said with a grin

"Thank you Thomas for being there, you know you have a heart underneath that livery it does us good to see it now and again" he nodded and went to get his coat.

"Right then let's get this show on the road" Thomas said to no one as he got up.

 **Oh gosh have I been to cruel on Lady Mary ;-) Thanks for reading and staying with me. It gets better I promise. We all love a bit Thomas really. Drop me a line. Love you guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is only a small update but it will be followed in swiftly after...A note thanks to all my reviews, I can't tell you how much it makes me smile.**

Mr Carson was nearing the hospital and he stopped by the flower stall at the market and bought a bunch of carnations he knew his wife appreciated flowers and she would love a bit of colour to brighten up her room. He wasn't too worried about her being on her own as he knew Beryl wouldn't leave her until he got back and now that he knew Anna was there he felt even better.

He peered through the window of her side room and saw his wife propped up with pillows surrounded by the two women, he could see she felt happy that they were with her and his eyes brightened as he could see her eyes shining with merriment. He pushed the door open and made himself known smiling and holding the bunch of flowers he was carrying

"Oh Anna looks like our times up, the butlers here" Beryl laughed

"Looks like you're right Mrs Patmore. That's our cue then Mrs Carson" Anna got up and kissed the woman who she considered a mother figure on the forehead and swept back her hair "we'll come back tomorrow for a little while to see you again" she said softly

"Thank you Anna you are sweet to look after me" Elsie looked at her fondly as she could

Beryl chirped "we wouldn't have it any other way Elsie, we just can't, see you tomorrow love" she kissed her hand as she left and smiled at her

"Bye Beryl and thank you" Elsie slurred still struggling with her voice

"Mr Carson...she's all yours!" Anna said cheekily as she patted him on the arm heading out the door

"come and find me Charles when you can and we'll have a talk, just us" Beryl said to him softly, she knew she had to talk to him about his wife and the future.

"Will do Beryl go and get some dinner you must be starving and thank you both of you for staying here, I got an awful lot said, I'm sure Mr Barrow will fill you in, I think the door had an ear… and well I was glad she wasn't by herself" he said to the cook, she left behind Anna and Charles shrugged his coat off and turned to his wife

"Hello darling I've missed you."

 **TBC really quickly**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N As promised a filler in from thats super short one before…**

Elsie was at her fourth day in hospital following her stroke and impressively was getting stronger. She had several doses of a drug through her drip in her arm that helped break up the blood clot.

"Mrs Carson it looks like you are getting much stronger, your blood pressure is almost back to normal" Doctor Clarkson was checking her over "I'm really happy with your progress, your somewhat of a strong woman to withstand such an experience"

"Well doctor I am fortunate and blessed to have a loving husband and friends, I can honestly say that they have helped in my recovery" Elsie said as her speech was vastly improved in such a short space of time.

"He must be exhausted in that chair, I think another night here and then I'm happy to discharge you to go home" Doctor Clarkson said happily leaving through the door. Charles was currently fast asleep in the arm chair by Elsie's bed, he maintained his vigil at her side as he said he would but sleep had overcome him.

"Charles...Charles" Elsie was trying to wake her husband up, she agreed with Dr Clarkson upon the fact that he would be uncomfortable in the chair sleeping upright. "Charles wake up" Elsie said a bit louder and Charles stirred waking up abruptly.

"What is it? Are you alright? Goodness what's happening?" He immediately rushed to her side picking up her affected hand "Elsie what is it? Are you alright? Please..."

"She cut him off chuckling "Calm down Charles, I'm fine I was just thinking that your body wouldn't be when you eventually woke up"

"You frightened me woman!" He smiled "But thank you I think my back is...well...not very impressed with me, but I don't care I'm not leaving your side, chair or nothing" he said kissing her knuckles.

"Doctor Clarkson came by" she said trying to shift herself "He said that one more night and I will be able to go home!"

"Really Elsie? Well I best go and sort out somewhere for you to sleep, you can't possibly make your way up them stairs" he said worriedly "I'll go later today when Anna comes and arrange something"

"Elsie looked at her husband and worried her face "Charles, I do hope that you'll find somewhere for us to sleep...together" she said looking at him with concern "I've been apart from you long enough...I know you've been here but... I don't want to be alone downstairs" she said looking away from him with tears starting to appear.

"My dear Elsie" he rose up and went to her other side "my dear I want you to be happy and comfortable and if that's what it takes...if I'm to be there with you then that's what I'll do. I'll admit I am used to being next to you at night now plus I can be near you in case you need me in the night" he said bringing her good hand up to his face she brushed the side of it with her fingertips.

"My reason is so I can cuddle you" she said cheekily "I sometimes have got a bit closer when you've fallen asleep so I can feel your warmth" she said smiling at him.

"So that's why when I wake up I'm on the edge of the bed then!" They laughed together "well then my darling wife we'll have every excuse to cuddle up together now" he paused and then looked at her mischievously "As long as I'm not doing all the cuddling mind" he winked at her.

CECECECE

Back at the house Thomas was sitting in the servants hall when a thought popped into his mind. He got up and went in search for a certain cook.

"Mrs Patmore, I wonder if I can have a moment of your time when you are free? I'll be at the table" he called out to her.

"Certainly Mr Barrow I'll come along now" intrigued by his request she dropped the apple she was peeling and followed him through.

"What can I do for you Mr Barrow?" She said looking at him.

"You have a spare key to Mr and Mrs Carson's cottage don't you?" He said pointedly.

"Yes, how do you know that?" She said sceptically.

"I suppose I overheard you and Mrs Carson talking one day and she gave you a spare key for emergencies" he said sheepishly.

"Very well you've caught me out, yes I do why do you need to know?"

"You see Mrs Patmore I thought perhaps, with Mr Carson being at the hospital with Mrs Carson for most of the morning until you relieved him to come home for a while...well I thought maybe we could do something to help them out?"

"Mr Barrow for heavens sake where are you going with this?" Beryl was about to spring a leak with all this mystery, but she sat up and listened.

"Alright here's my plan, so Mrs Carson will eventually be going home? I'm sure she'll be in hospital for a while yet but of course she'll have no way of getting to her bedroom upstairs as walking will be quite difficult" Thomas explained.

"I hadn't quite thought of that, but go on Mr Barrow" Beryl suddenly wondered and little bit worried.

"Perhaps we could help out a bit, you remember when the house was a convalescence home for those wounded soldiers? Well I remember that in the back yard by the Gamekeepers Lodge there is a storage house and they stored all the bed frames that were given to help out" he looked at Beryl and tucked himself in closer "I remember there being a chap with a busted leg and they got him a double bed because of the awkward position he was in. Then it occurred to me and I thought maybe we could, with the help of a couple of hall boys get it to their cottage and find somewhere to put it downstairs?" He said without looking at the cook worrying that he was appearing soft.

Mrs Patmore looked at Thomas in wonder and fleetingly thought to herself that he wasn't all bad underneath that hard exterior and that he was a kind person.

"Mr Barrow, I don't know about you, but, that is quite possibly the kindest act anyone could ever show" she said soppily to him.

"Right...well...ok then..." He didn't really know what to else to say "we could probably get it done in a couple of hours before they have tea upstairs. I'll gather a couple of lads and we'll go and get that bed" looking at Mrs Patmore.

"Right then, I'll go and find some bed linen I think Mrs Carson had some in the cupboard of her sitting room, if get it I can go straight to the cottage and figure out somewhere to put that bed. You can meet me there?" She told him as they both got up.

"Let's go Mrs Patmore" they both left in opposite directions, if this plan was going to work they would have to move quickly.

CECECECE

An hour had passed and Beryl was walking down the corridor of the hospital she noticed Charles outside Elsie's room and immediately thought the worst.

"Charles what is it? Is she alright?" Panic laced her face as she rushed over to him and waited to hear what was going on and why Charles was outside.

"Its ok Beryl, Elsie was just using the bathroom and the Nurses were helping her change she didn't want a great lumbering man in the way!" He soothed as he patted his friend on the arm. Since Elsie had her stroke he knew that he needed to show more compassion.

"Oh thank goodness, Lord knows I can't take much more" she breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked at her worriedly "The thing is Beryl I'm glad your here actually. You see, they said she could come home tomorrow. I need to organise somewhere for her to sleep downstairs. There's no way she's going to be able to climb the stairs and truth is I'm worried I won't be able to sort anything out in time" he said looking back at the door sadly.

"Beryl chuckled "Never fear Charles, it's all been taken care of."

"What? What do you mean Beryl" Charles was intrigued to find out what his friend was up to.

"Just before I came here, Mr Barrow came up with an idea involving the spare key to your cottage and a double bed. We turned the back room into a comfortable bedroom for you both" she said proudly "I hope you don't mind us going in?" she added suddenly worried of invading their personal space.

"Mind? Oh my goodness Beryl. You've done all that?" Charles was yet again stunned "I...don't know what to say...Thank you" he said trying to remain his composure.

"No, not me, Mr Barrow did Charles. That boy really has shown his colours. I just opened the door and made the bed he orchestrated it" she said Charles was speechless. "You're welcome though" she said smiling.

"Come on she should be sorted by now" they both walked through the door to greet Elsie.

CECECE

"So Mrs Carson you have all your medication now. I've told you as much as I can about the Warfarin and Aspirin so you should be good to go home now. I'll get one of the ambulance drivers to get you home" Doctor Clarkson had just finished up discharging his patient.

"Thank you Doctor Clarkson for all you've done, you have no idea, I know this is just one step in a long road to recovery but I can't thank you and your nurses enough" Elsie was so happy to be going home "but if it's all the same to you and Charles, if you don't mind I'd like some air, Charles can wheel me home" she looked at Charles hoping that would be alright.

"We'll wrap you up of course but it's a nice day so I don't see why not if your happy to let us do that Doctor?" Charles looked at the Doctor with a knowing glance.

"As if I'm going to stop you! I know far better than to stand in the way of a female Scot!" With that Charles wheeled a bundled up Elsie to their cottage.

"It feels good to be outside, the fresh air is nice" Elsie said "did you manage to sort out the bed situation Charles?"

"Yes well actually I didn't do a thing on that front" he said while trying to carefully keep her in the wheelchair "Mr Barrow and Mrs Patmore have taken care of everything, I tell you, I'm truly grateful he's been a true help, more so friend in all that's happened Elsie" Charles said with a smile to his voice.

"Well then I'll want to thank him properly, you'll invite him won't you Charles for tea he it's the least he deserves then. Beryl was telling me how much he's stepped up to the plate in your absence and Anna as well" she was genuinely happy.

"Yes we will but first let's get you inside and warm" he stopped the wheelchair in front of the door "Welcome home Mrs Carson" he said softly as he stepped in front of her wheelchair and opened the front door.

She was beaming at him as best she could, then he went to her affected right side and lifted her clean out of the chair.

"I never did this when we got back to the cottage from Scarborough, it was late and you had the key! I'm so glad I get to do this finally" he kissed her forehead and carried her into their home.

 **Wow guys last nights episode. I've got to say Tumblr was on fire! I thought there was going to be a revolution at one point! There will be an update soon as. But firstly thank you so much for your reviews! They give me life. Leave me a thought on what you think. Love you guys x**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here we are despite it being short...I'd like to thank the PMs I have received..Its thanks to them that this story will keep going...It is Fiction and thats pretty much it. So I have to say it does get pretty heated soon...Lots to get stuck into...So thanks yet again.**

 **This is only a short one but the next I can promise is much longer...sorry for the length of time it took me to update, I was contemplating lots. Enjoy x**

Elsie was sitting in the armchair with plenty of cushions helping keep her right side propped up. Charles had lit a fire so it was nice and warm. She could hear him in the kitchen making some tea, Beryl had left them some fresh biscuits and would be over later with something for their dinner.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander into sad thoughts of not being able to do anything for her husband, like prepare some tea or attempt to cook something however awful it was even make the bed. She was completely dependant on him while they were alone and the thought terrified her as to whether her husband would get fed up with her.

"Now then here we are...tea and Beryl's biscuits" he set down a tray of tea on the table and begun to pour, Elsie looked up and smiled but he could sense there was something, he didn't press her so he thought he would just keep an eye on her.

"So Charles will you need to go back to the house?" Elsie said as she carefully put her cup down on the saucer with her left hand, Charles had moved the small end table to that side so she could reach "there must be so much to do, what with us not being there the workload must be unbearable. All these dinner parties they have planned" she looked up at him with a worried face

"Elsie, I haven't told you what I said to the family when I went back that first day" he put his cup down and moved his chair to her side, she looked up at him intently and nodded "well, it got rather…. heated..." He stopped taking a deep breath

"Charles? What on earth?..." She was concerned with worry

"With Lady Mary...well I might have lost my temper a little...but in my defence, she deserved it...I've seen it first hand now. You've been telling me all these years about her attitude and I just brushed it off even when she was a child. But it's taken something to happen to someone I love to see what her words can do" he said this with a pained expression

"She basically to my face couldn't care less that her housekeeper, who might I add, has mended her scraped knees forever without so much as a frown, was seriously unwell. She wanted me to stay and help her write a letter or give my advice of sort, I had just explained to Lord and Lady Grantham who were very accommodating that my time was to be close to you and your needs" he looked at her with nothing but love, she returned his look "Elsie you can't possibly go back there to work we've established that and…."

He took a breath "neither can I. I cannot leave my wife alone while I spend all day at the house working. Too long in the short space of time we've been married I have taken you for granted. You may have had this stroke Elsie because it was meant to happen, but I've opened my eyes and looked back at what sort of a husband I've been. I want to protect you and tell you I care because I do. I've not done much of that by criticising everything you've done or belittling you" he came to her side and wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes "you mean much more to me than that house, while I can believe you won't be like this forever if you have anything to say about it" he grinned at her and she let out a little laugh "I'm going to care for you as much as you would me until you get better" he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly and then lingered until letting her go

"You know Charles, when you asked me to marry you all I wanted to do every day after was throw my arms around you and tell you how much I've loved you all my life" she smiled at him "I've wanted nothing to do but please you as I remember my mother doing doing for my father. She was my role model in life. Taught me everything I know, except for how to be a wife" she kissed his cheek as he was close to her still "but I felt like a failure to you" she laid her head on his shoulder softly.

"Well I can tell you something my dear wife, you are not and could never be a failure to me. Let's not worry about any of this any more my darling, I fell in love with you and you alone. We will get you better and stronger and have a laugh along the way i'm sure. I want you to feel comfortable Elsie I know it wont be easy but we'll manage" he kissed her once more "but for now I think my darling you should get some rest, it's been a long morning for you" she nodded and he got up to move her to the settee.

She could feel heat and something brushing her face. Elsie slowly opened her eyes from her comfortable spot on the settee to her husband kneeling in front of her

"There she is" Charles said softly while stroking her cheek

"Gosh Charles how long have I been asleep?" She noted the fact the curtains had been drawn and the lights were on softly.

"Only a few hours, I was going to wake you but I didn't want to disturb your rest. You looked cosy" Charles held her cheek "You must be hungry surely?"

"Starving…but….before you tell me that Beryl has been here with her world famous casserole" she said while smiling to him "I want nothing but a cuddle from Mr Carson. He's been in my dream and in it he promised me a cuddle." Elsie looked at Charles while she lay down.

Kissing her softly he lifted himself up and helped get her to a sitting position. Quickly sitting down he drew her to him. Elsie wasn't strong enough to hold herself up at the moment so she relied on him.

"Will this Mr Carson be coming any time soon? Because he'll have to fight me for a place in the cuddle queue" Charles said seriously.

"Oh dear, he will be disappointed, but….I'll settle for you then while I wait" Elsie was enjoying their silliness as Charles held her closely.

 **A/N Thanks again folks. Leave me a little thought. There'll be another update soon to follow. Love you guys x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Apologies for the lateness in this despite the promise I made last chapter. Thank you for the reviews and for the new people who have been following. Awesome.**

"Are you comfortable? Is it warm enough in here? Do you need some water?" Charles was fussing around Elsie as he helped her ready for bed.

"Charles…" Elsie was cut off immediately.

"I'll go and get another blanket from the cupboard, I'll just be a se…."

"Charles" Elsie cut in herself "Slow down, I'm totally fine….it's as warm as the desert in here and this bed is very comfy" she smiled at his helpfulness "The only thing that is missing is…." Elsie was yet again cut off by an anxious Charles.

"Oh what have I forgotten? You see I knew there was something….Well….er…what is it? I'll get whatever it is straight away my dear" Charles looked at her ready to go and get whatever she needed.

"Well…It is about 6 feet something, it has a deep voice, it's got soft grey hair and its currently clad in my favourite blue striped pyjamas" Elsie described all this looking at Charles with a smile on her face "Come on, theres space here for a whole person that fits your description nicely."

"Ah! I'll stop fussing. I'm sorry dear I just want to be certain that your first night here is comfortable" Charles lifted the duvet and gently slid in next to her "You're right this is comfortable." Charles turned to Elsie and lifted her right hand which was still very weak "I love you and I won't be making the same mistakes as I've made before when it comes to you ever again."

"I love you too sweetheart, you're mine and don't you forget that. I might have all this going on but it doesn't stop me from loving my most treasured possession. Even if he is an old curmudgeon!" Elsie couldn't help herself but chuckle at that.

"What did you call me?! Don't tell me you're going off me" he said with mock sadness but definitely the twinkle in his eye said otherwise.

"No…You're MY curmudgeon and that makes all the difference" She turned her head towards him and leaned closer to her and they shared a tender kiss.

"Goodnight my darling Elsie, you'll wake me won't you? If you're not feeling well?" Charles leant in for another kiss.

"Goodnight my darling Charles, oh I think its safe to say I am feeling fine knowing that you are right by my side" She kissed him again and Charles turned down the lamp. He covered her up and still remained holding her hand. It didn't take long before both drifted off into a contented and comfortable sleep.

Some hours had passed by since they fell asleep. It was obvious that this was Charles' first decent nights rest and sleep. He had taken to sitting in the chair by Elsie's bedside while she was in hospital so to finally get some sleep in a proper bed was good for him. It was so good that he had shifted while sleeping, he was softly snoring not loudly but clearly he was comfortable. He had let go of Elsie's hand at some point in the night and turned to face away from her.

Elsie on the other hand wasn't very sleepy. After her long nap in the afternoon, sleep wasn't coming her way and she had woken up. She turned her head to look at Charles's back who was gently snoring and smiled thinking it was a blessing he was finally getting some proper sleep. She decided to try and move to a more comfortable position in the hope of falling asleep again. She moved using her stronger left arm to face the window on the left side.

The room was dark except for a small crack in the curtain letting in the light from a street lamp. Elsie moved a little more feeling a bit better but didn't realise how close she was getting to the edge of the bed.

To her horror she felt herself slipping off the edge of the bed. Not planning for this she had no way of stopping herself from falling and promptly fell to the floor on to the rug with a gentle thud.

"Oh great" she murmured as she lay on the floor looking around to see if she could grab something. It was clear to her that she was not going to be able to move or rescue herself. She thought she ought to call for Charles after he told her to wake him up and this was an emergency after all.

"Charles..." There was no answer. "Charles wake up..."

It was no use the man was fast asleep and would never had heard her cry for help.

"Oh well, this'll be a new experience" Elsie had resigned herself to wait there until the morning she softly laughed at the absurdity of what had happened to her. It was clearly going to be a long and uncomfortable night but hopefully come the morning she would have her hero come and save her.

 **This actually happened to me after my stroke...I ended up having to sleep with bars on either side of my bed at home! I like to try and make light of my bad situations sometimes and it felt a bit like being in a cage...rabid animal locked inside! Any way...foolish person that I am...Thank you to those who have been reading on. Apologies for the short bursts but this is going to pick up to a few longer chapters. Leave me a review if you like. Love you guys x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks guys for the reviews...Bless you guys...Enjoy these next two chapters x**

Smiling as he woke up but not yet opening his eyes, Charles stretched. He felt human again after finally sleeping in a bed. He moved onto his back and opened his eyes.

Thinking that she was awake already "Good morn..." He turned to an empty space next to him.

He started to panic thinking she had fallen down the stairs "Oh good God." He quickly scrambled to his feet and got his dressing gown on. He didn't look to see that Elsie was fast asleep on the floor and he rushed out the door closest to him.

"Elsie! Elsie where are you? Oh God where on earth are you" Charles was really panicking now he reached the sitting room and it was empty he checked behind the chairs and she was nowhere to be seen. He stood in the middle of the room in a blind panic.

"Elsie what on earth is going where are you" Charles pleaded he started to get emotional now and tears were forming. He started to think that she was unwell in the night and was taken away but as he was fast asleep he didn't hear her, but that couldn't be could it?

"You idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot! How could you fall asleep like that. You stupid, stupid man" he was berating to himself but sank down in one of the chairs at a complete loss of what to do.

Stirring slightly she flickered open her eyes. Elsie had succumbed to sleep eventually. She tried to call out a further few times as loudly as she could but Charles was well and truly asleep. She looked up towards the bed and could see that it was morning, the curtains were not very heavy and were letting in the morning light.

"Charles!...Charles are you there?" Elsie called out. He surely couldn't still be sleeping. He wasn't answering so he must have left the room, this confused her. She knew he would never have left her there so she came up with the fact that he must have left in haste to find her after realising she wasn't next to him.

"Oh great...how long am I going to be here for" she huffed frustratedly.

Charles went back to the makeshift bedroom they were occupying, he really was perplexed as to where she got too he frantically thought back to earlier thoughts on if she had fallen somewhere. But she couldn't walk? She was beginning to get some feeling but how could she move far? He would have heard her surely? These thoughts were whirling around his head. He pushed open the bedroom door wondering fleetingly if he imagined it and she was indeed still in bed.

"Oh thank goodness! I was beginning to wonder when you would come back!" Elsie said from her side of the bed on the ground.

"Elsie? Is that you...?! Where are you for heavens sake? I'm going mad here" Charles said looking round the room he still couldn't see her.

"I'm down here..." She said chuckling.

"What on earth?...Oh my goodness" He leapt around the bed from his side realising quickly his wife was on the floor.

"Good morning Charles..." She said smiling up at him.

"Oh Elsie, my darling...I'm so sorry...Sweetheart how did you get down there? What a stupid question…How did I not even realise?"

Tears were forming in Charles's eyes he was genuinely upset as he bent down to lift his wife off the ground.

"I tried to turn but I must've been too close to the edge and well...I fell out!" Elsie could see the funny side of it, she wasn't injured or didn't feel any pain despite the fact it could have been worse. "I did try calling out for you but you were fast asleep, and! Before you start Charles, I'm not injured and I don't blame you for not hearing me, you've been very tired my darling." She rested her head on his shoulder

She reached up with her left hand and stroked his face "Thank you for rescuing me though." She said smiling at him.

"I feel wretched Elsie, now knowing that you were on the floor all night long uncomfortable and cold...I'm so sorry" he put his cheek against her forehead and gently lowered her to the bed. He held her hand as she got comfortable.

"Just come cuddle me you daftie"

He promptly went to the other side as his tears threatened to fall, slipped on to the bed and tucked his arm around her and pulling her tightly to his side.

 **As I said before in my last footnote...This actually happened to me when I got home from hospital...My mum came to my rescue in the morning despite the first initial worry she was in hysterics! We both were! Any way enjoy this and the next chapter...Love you guys x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Have you read the last chapter? It will only make sense if you do!**

They were both relaxing in their sitting room, Elsie had propped a book on a cushion which was sitting in her lap and she was using her left good hand to turn the pages. Charles was trying to read his newspaper but still felt very uncomfortable and clearly terrible from the mornings events. Elsie kept looking up as she turned over to a new page to see her husband suffering silently.

"Charles…honestly…it wasn't your fault, it just sort of happened. Please don't be upset." She said softly to him.

"Elsie, I can't help it…What if something terrible happened? I was fast asleep, I couldn't hear anything. You could have been unwell and unable to get my attention. I feel terrible. I can't even comprehend what would have happened if you were struggling further and…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he got so emotional.

"Oh Charles, I can't even come and cuddle you, please my darling there was no harm done. Any way it won't happen again now." She was concerned for him now and didn't want him to worry further.

"I know but…Im now questioning my ability to look after you, if i'd have been more attentive in the first place this might have not happened." He was so despondent with himself now.

"Charles for goodness sake you daft man. None of this was your fault in the slightest. I can't have my husband blaming himself for all thats happened to me. Heaven knows what I would be like if I didn't have you by my side and as for your efforts on looking after me, well, I couldn't even look after myself when I was well before this as good as you can now….Charles no more of this please I can't bear to be looked after by anyone else other than you….Now come over here next to me and act like the loveable husband to me you are."

Elsie let out a sob as all she felt responsible for his sadness, Charles crossed the room and moved her book out of the way and gathered her to his chest.

"I love you and i'm just afraid of breaking you, you're fragile to me even though you're the strongest woman I know….I won't let this happen again I promise you and I will be better." He kissed the top of her head.

"You don't need to be better Charles you need to be you. Please just…Don't send me away anywhere I just want to stay at home." Elsie pleaded into his chest.

He moved her back gently to look at her face in horror "Elsie…Please don't ever think I would move you out of your home…Never would it cross my mind that I would do that to you. I might be a fool in talking like this but I could never be split from you and have my wife be looked after by a stranger." He moved his face to her lips and kissed her soundly.

"Well thank goodness I was worrying you were thinking otherwise." She closed her eyes in relief but she had a niggling thought in the back of her mind still.

"Although….Kiss me like that again just to reassure me?" She said teasingly.

"What like this?" Charles kissed her lips and then peppered her face in kisses.

"So, we ended up scooping up raspberry fruit sauce off the floor!" Beryl had gone over to visit Elsie and was currently making her giggle upon telling her of Lord Grantham's escaped puppy. She had found her way down the servants stairs and proceeded to cause havoc by stealing an uncooked chicken off the kitchen work table and running amok around it aiding in spilling that evenings dessert." She said plainly.

"Oh my goodness Beryl!….I can't believe that! What did you do!" Elsie couldn't help but giggle louder at Beryl's story.

"Oh believe me, His Lordship came running after her! No one could catch the little blighter! Needless to say that evenings dinner would not be served unless they fancied a plate full of roast potatoes and boiled vegetables!" Beryl laughed.

"So what did he do? I can't imagine the family stayed at home then for dinner if it was ruined? More importantly what happened to the dog?" Elsie questioned trying to control her breathing.

"His Lordship caught her, she only trusts him at the moment...So she promptly dropped the chicken and went running to him and looking at him with these soft puppy dog eyes like butter wouldn't melt!….No...They decided to go out for their dinner as it was only Her Ladyship and Lady Mary, The Dowager decided to stay home…As for the puppy well Mr Molesley bless him has got the task of keeping her out of trouble and not chew the furniture!" Beryl put down her tea cup "So enough of that how are you? You look much better Elsie I will say"

"I am better Beryl, I'll tell you I feel better and its no thanks to my husband that I am feeling the way I am. He's been looking after me like fine china! Oh here's a story that will make you laugh" Elsie said shifting and smiling.

"Oh go on then." Beryl sat up eyes full of mirth.

"I fell out of bed." Elsie said plainly and then burst into laughter.

"Elsie how on earth is that funny?! You daft apeth how in heavens name did you just fall out?!" Beryl couldn't contain her laughter but looked serious with it.

"Oh come on it was funny, although it did frighten him when he woke up to find me not there. But anyone would have gone mad at the strange voice coming from the floor and not being able to see where it was coming from!" Elsie laughed louder.

"You mad woman, you didn't hurt yourself though?" Beryl wiped her eyes with her laughter at her friend but was serious.

"No plenty of padding i'll assure you and there was a soft rug on the floor. No injuries sustained just a bruised ego but I found it funny" Elsie smiled.

Just then the telephone could be heard ringing, Charles stepped out of the room while he let the ladies catch up. He decided to stay out of the way of gossiping hens and catch up with some correspondence he had and to finish his newspaper.

"Is it safe to come in? There is nothing that will hurt or haunt my poor ears and mind right now?" Charles peeked his head around the door.

"Its safe in fact its that safe that we have nothing left to talk about!" Elsie waved him in "Come in and have one of Beryl's biscuits." She pointed over to the plate. Charles eyes lit up he went straight to the plate.

"My favourite!" He was like an excitable child.

"Never let it be said that they key to this mans heart is through my biscuits…I could get him to do anything!" Beryl and Elsie laughed.

"Almost anything Beryl..Almost!" Charles chuckled.

"Oh, I heard the telephone ringing…Anything important?" Elsie remembered.

"Yes, it was Lady Mary…" Charles said cautiously "She wants to see me up at the Abbey tomorrow, I don't know what about but I said I would speak you first." He looked at Elsie worriedly.

"Do you think she'll want to apologise?" Beryl cut in.

"Yes perhaps she does Charles, you should go, she'll want to make peace I'm sure." Elsie agreed.

"Hmm..Well I'll go if I know that someone will be here with you while I'm there." He looked at Beryl expectedly.

"Ah, no can do I'm afraid Charles, they've got some estate meeting tomorrow and they'll have guests all day long. It's all hands to the pump i'm afraid" Beryl said reluctantly.

"Well then I'll get a message sent up to her in the morning telling her I can't go, I'll not leave you Elsie." Charles said pointedly biting into another biscuit.

"Oh Charles, I'll be alright why don't you go after breakfast, I'll be fed and I won't move from this spot, no doubt I'll be asleep within five minutes…Honestly you'll be back before you know it and I'll still be asleep" Elsie said with confidence.

"Elsie I don't think thats a good Id…" Charles was about to say while Elsie cut in.

"Honestly sweetheart I think it would do you good and her as well…I'll be fine I promise" She soothed.

"She's right Charles you need the fresh air and to stretch your legs, you can come and pick up a pie while your there" Beryl said agreeing further.

"See there you go dinner sorted with thanks to Beryl"

"I'll think about it, but I do need to post a letter so it makes sense…Alright, alright I'll go but it will not be for long." Charles said looking at both women losing the battle in earnest.

"Well in that case…I'll see you tomorrow, I best be off" Beryl got up and slipped her coat on, she kissed Elsie goodbye and Charles saw her out the door.

"She will be alright you know Charles….You've got to try and start to getting back to some normality…you'll see it right I know you will" Beryl patted Charles on the arm as she stood at the door.

"You're right, just after certain events I'm apprehensive but...It will be fine I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow Beryl." He waved to a retreating Beryl.

"It better be alright…" He said to himself closing the door.

 **I'll post up the next chapter following this...It gets a little more heated these are like filler chapters...Leave me a review and if you haven't read the last chapter then back up, back up! Love you guys x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks guys for your reviews. Bless you...This is where it's beginning to get a bit heated.**

"I'll be fine my darling stop fretting….I've got my water there, my book right here and I can't move because i'm trapped in this blanket, I am absolutely fine!" She laughed at his thoughtfulness.

"I just want you to be alright its the longest I've left you." Charles fretted whilst getting his coat on.

"I know sweetheart and I'm appreciative of it, you won't be long and I will be fine. I do love you just in case."

"Elsie, I love you too." Charles bent down and kissed her on the lips "I love you very much."

"Well you best hurry up and get back here then." She reached up and he closed the gap and kissed her again.

"Don't forget your letter Charles." Elsie called out as he was leaving.

"Yes..Oh yes the letter…" Charles walked back to pick up the letter he had forgotten because he was distracted by his wife and muttered to himself "How on earth do you do that."

"Heard that!" Elsie shouted back.

Charles picked up his letter and felt happier leaving his wife knowing she was teasing him and left. He took the time to stretch his legs and he felt better to be in the fresh air. He was nearing the post box and dropped his letter in and waved through the window to Mr and Mrs Walker who owned the post office.

Charles turned the corner and smiled at the sight of the familiar servants entrance and caught sight of a familiar face which put a smile on his face.

"Oh hello Mr Carson, what brings you here? This is a nice surprise" Daisy was bringing in a box of vegetables being delivered happy to see Charles walking to the servants entrance.

"Hello Daisy, lovely to see you. I've come to see Lady Mary apparently." Charles held the door helping the young girl in.

"Oh gosh Mr Carson, good luck, Anna came down this morning saying she was in a very bad mood…said she got out the wrong side of the bed" Daisy said with wide eyes and frankly.

"Right" Charles returned her expression. "That doesn't sound to good at all. Well I best go and find Mr Barrow and get up there quickly." Charles left Daisy at the kitchen door and went in the direction of his old office.

Thomas had welcomed Charles and was genuinely happy to see him. The two men were catching up on Mrs Carson and her recovery and how she was doing. Charles was happy to have a friend in Mr Barrow, he would never have imagined they would get along but it showed with him stepping into his shoes expertly. Thomas had moved on to Lady Mary and the mornings antics after hearing that she wasn't very happy.

"She's just upset with everything and everyone, but no one can figure out why." Mr Barrow breathed. "I mean Mrs Bates came down this morning after dressing her and she said that she threw her hairbrush at her!" Thomas shook his head.

"She threw her hairbrush at Anna?! What on earth?" Charles was shocked it might have been trivial but it was unusual and uncalled for.

"She's gone mad, every little thing is not right…No matter what anyone does...Yet nothing has changed she's just….angry of sort. Since she's decided to marry Mr Talbot she has turned into somebody completely different Mr Carson" Thomas said matter of factly.

"Alright well she wanted to see me, you'll introduce me?" Charles said getting up.

"Follow me Mr Carson."

Charles had followed Thomas closely and waited outside the library to be received properly, he didn't feel that he could barge in or introduce himself. Mr Barrow went in and smiled back at Charles.

"Mr Carson Milady" Thomas announced and left as Mr Carson walked in.

"Ah finally." Mary looked over at Charles.

"Milady, its good to see you." Charles approached with caution.

"I won't beat around the bush Carson, I'd like to apologise…you know…about before…"

"Apology accepted, If you will allow me to apologise for my behaviour, words were said with haste and you did not need deserve to be spoken to like that." He looked at her solemnly.

"Its fine Carson its clearly no more than I deserved." She said sharply.

Charles looked at her he was confused at her tone "Is everything alright Milady?" He edged closer to her trying to create a little bit of comfort "Its just that you don't seem yourself?"

"I'm fine Carson, I've decided that Henry and I after we marry of course will move to a new estate. Fresh start and all." She went in flatly.

"You're leaving Downton? What about Master George?" Charles said shifting uncomfortably at the news she sprung on him.

"Well of course I'll be taking him with me, what with Edith marrying a Marquess there won't be much room for us here, so we'll be moving to a new house" Mary said all this laced with heavy sarcasm and annoyance.

It wasn't lost on Charles that Lady Mary was jealous and angry that her younger sister was gaining the upper hand. He knew that she could be unfair and occasionally hurtful but this was totally uncalled for.

"I see so where is your new house Milady?" Charles treaded carefully he wasn't sure still why he was there officially but he wanted to make conversation.

"Only to York, Fairfax House to be precise." She looked at Charles now "We're just waiting for the paperwork to go through and we'll be moving probably in two weeks"

"Well I wish you all the luck Milady, Mr Talbot and Master George as will you of course have a fantastic life." Charles said genuinely, he wanted to know that despite it sounding strange that she should be happy with her decisions.

"Thank you Carson, the thing is I could do with some expert advice….Your expert advice in fact." She turned on her charm to him now, knowing full well he would bow down to her demands.

Now Charles realised what the purpose of his visit was "Very well Milady I'll do my best, what do you need to know?" He said smiling not prepared for what to hear next.

"Good I knew I could count on you…I'd like you to accompany me there and make sure everything is set up and as it should be…considering we'll be moving there straight after were married" She got up and walked closer to him.

"Right…Go there…Wh..When would you be thinking of going there?" Charles stumbled and panicked thinking immediately of Elsie and how long he had been gone for already.

"Oh probably in the next couple of days, but it will need to be soon, I'll set up a day of course and let you know. But of course I have an appointment booked in Ripon on wine…One thing I know you can help me with so I've told Mr Wirral who knows you very well and is looking forward to seeing you that you'll come along with me. That's all I want you for really." Mary stood to pull the wire to alert Thomas that she was going out.

"Ah, its just I can't leave Mrs Carson alone for much longer." Charles was very uncomfortable with this, he was put on the spot and begun to try and protest. Elsie would no doubt be needing his help.

"Come now Carson, its only to Ripon and I've promised Mr Wirral now...Besides this is important to me and I want to get the very best you're the only person who can help me. I'll be having plenty of dinner parties after we're married...Look we won't be gone for long as I need to be back for this evening's dinner events." She used her charms like she used to when she was a child "I promise we will be there and back in no time."

Just as Charles tried to stop her Barrow walked in "Ah Barrow have the car brought round please, Carson and I are going out." Lady Mary strode out the door and went to Anna for her coat.

Charles was left standing there with absolutely no idea what to do.

 **Thanks for reading...Your reviews give me hope...I'll post the next chapter up straight after this...Love you guys x**


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTN If you have not read the previous chapter..Back up...Oh Lady Mary...She's a meanie to our big bear. Enjoy this next instalment. Love you guys x**

They'd pulled up outside the wine merchants office. Much to Charles's reluctancy he started to worry in earnest about his wife who was at home alone and with no one to help her. He suddenly remembered what Mrs Patmore had said yesterday when she came to visit, he realised that they were too busy to call in on her. He hadn't had the chance to mention to Mr Barrow about her as he was being commandeered to the car and completely speechless, he'd only hope he would mention it to the staff and Mrs Patmore would overhear.

"Are you coming Carson?" Lady Mary called loudly as she got out the car.

"Yes Milady apologies." He made to get out of the car and was greeted by Mr Wirral.

"Welcome Lady Mary, I've been looking forward to this day. I see you've bought along my good friend Mr Carson!" The short man held his hand out to his friend "Good to see you Mr Carson oh its been a while."

"Yes good to see you to Mr Wirral" Charles greeted politely. He never really cared too much for the man who would always undermine his choices. His opinions were always in the bucket load and Charles was always left irritated.

"Good, well then shall we get started. I hope we will have an extensive cellar set up Mr Wirral I'm desperate to impress." Lady Mary cut in making sure she was not being ignored.

"Oh yes Milady, I've some fine wines chosen and set up for you, people will be queuing up for your dinner parties!" He joked as he led her in.

Charles was stood out on the street still fretting, he looked back at the car trying to formulate a plan on whether he could get back to Downton. He thought of feigning illness but knew it wouldn't wash.

"Come along Carson!" Lady Mary shouted back once again.

Elsie was just waking up from a comfortable and relaxing sleep. She yawned and blinked her eyes open and they fell on the fire which was slowly dying. She shivered as she woke further and pulled on the blanket which had slipped into her lap. The cottage was silent except from the low crackle of one of the logs in the fire. Confused she thought that Charles would be back but knew full well he wouldn't let her go cold so wondered if he had just left her to sleep.

"Charles? Charles are you back?" She called out wondering if her husband was back. "Charles?" He would have responded by now to her call but she thought he could be outside or in the bathroom so she waited little while longer.

She was fighting an urge to use the bathroom herself, since she was unsteady on her feet it would be impossible to get up. She was doing better and could stand on her own but not for long. This was going to be a problem if Charles wasn't home yet and she was beginning to panic.

"Oh great, where on earth are you? Charles?!" She shouted louder in the hope he was in the cottage but there was no answer, she wondered if he completely mis-judged the time and was too busy chatting. Resigned to the fact he wasn't there she decided to pick up her book and covered herself in the blanket in the hope that distraction would help.

Charles was getting more and more exasperated. It was taking a long time to deal with the wine and Lady Mary was indecisive. He was doing his best to pass judgement and appear interested, he didn't want to be impolite as she had asked him for his advice but it was getting ridiculous. He put two and two together and realised what she had done. She had completely shown her selfish true colours. Charles knew Lady Mary was aware of his situation and he was disappointed with her. Mr Wirral had just stepped out of the office to go and collect another bottle of expensive wine.

"Milady are you happy with what you have so far? I think what you have chosen and what Mr Wirral has selected are very good. I can see that your cellar will be very proficient" Charles said as calmly as possible wondering if that would be enough to get them out of there and back to Downton.

"Well yes, although there just isn't a wine with some sort of edge to it, lets hope he comes back with something special. Besides we haven't even got to the Champagne yet!" She half laughed.

Just as Charles was about to come back with a comment "Here we are! This is something that I think will be perfect for the collection." Mr Wirral waltzed back in brandishing a very dusty bottle of red wine.

Charles breathed deeply wondering if he could leave without being noticed.

"Mr Barrow?" Mrs Patmore wiped her hands as she entered the butlers pantry "Did Mr Carson come past earlier? Only I know he had a meeting with Lady Mary today?"

"Yes Mrs Patmore he did come past, she asked him if he would accompany her on a visit to the wine merchant in Ripon" Mr Barrow looked up "Did you not see him earlier?"

"I've had my head in a mixing bowl all morning and afternoon I wouldn't have noticed if a stampede of elephants trampled through the hall." She unceremoniously sat down "Hold on? Did you say he went out with Lady Mary?"

"Yes I called the car round and Mr Carson got into with her. Why is this important?"

"Mrs Patmore! Mrs Patmore!" Daisy shouted as she went through the hall and stopped at the butlers pantry "Oh i'm so sorry I didn't realise you were here" she said sheepishly

"Well you've found me then what is it?" She said wondering what best way to scold her later would be.

"Theres this pie on the side whats it for? Only its uncooked? Should I cook it now?" Daisy said with question.

"Oh no well you see thats thats the thing, Mr Barrow, that pie there is for Mr Carson. I said he needed to come and get it before he left for home so they could have dinner." Mrs Patmore said looking at Thomas.

"Well as far as I know Lady Mary is not back yet. Perhaps she could have dropped Mr Carson off home and he forgot?" Mr Barrow thought.

"Maybe, oh well we haven't got time to keep chatting, Oh is that the time!" Mrs Patmore glanced at the chiming clock "Come on Daisy lets get back to work."

It was getting darker and colder especially without a fire blazing. Elsie was still in her chair and was growing more and more worried about what had happened to her husband. All sorts of things were running through her mind, what if he had fallen over down the pathway to the cottage? She was getting worried and now determination had set in. Charles had left her walking stick propped up on the settee, it was only there to help her when she stood up but that was all just for her balance, Charles would normally get her to places with ease by carrying her. She stretched across just managing to get her stick. She pushed herself up on her good leg leaning on her stick. Now what? She was standing but that was about it she couldn't move her right leg was completely numb and so was her right arm. There was nothing she could do but sit back down and wait. She was hungry and now becoming more frightened.

"Please Charles, please come home and please be alright." She said to herself in hope that someone would hear her plea.

"Mrs Patmore? Perhaps I should deliver that pie to Mr Carson? I can't help but wonder what cooking calamity he will be preparing for Mrs Carson." Thomas stood at the kitchen door with his hands behind his back.

"Well you best be quick Mr Barrow if you are going to, its nearly time for the dressing gong." Mrs Patmore said as she was lifting a tin of roast beef out of the oven "Its over there."

"Very well Mrs Patmore, I won't be long."

Thomas stepped outside and winced at the cold. He balanced the pie in his hand and pulled his coat tighter.

It was almost six o'clock and it was very dark almost like midnight. He was nearing the cottage and noticed there was no lights on it was very dark, perhaps they had gone to bed. He thought he would knock any way, looking up he noticed no smoke coming out of the chimney and was even more confused. Mrs Carson was in no fit state to go out especially in the cold.

He knocked on the door and stepped back waiting. He sensed something was amiss. Where would they have gone? Why would there be no fire on? What was going on?

"Come in! Oh thank goodness….Come in!" Elsie shouted she had no idea who it was.

Thomas was about to leave but he could hear a muffled cry "Thats strange? What was that?" He went to the window and peered through. It was difficult to see past the net curtain and the dark but he could make out a figure "No that can't be? Mrs Carson!" he shouted "What the hell is going on? I'm coming Mrs Carson!"

"Mr Barrow yes! Come in! The door should be open" She knew he probably couldn't hear him "Come in!"

"Oh God she can't be on her own in there?" He set the pie down and tried the door it wouldn't open so he forced it in with his shoulder. After the third attempt the wooden door flew open "Mrs Carson!" he shouted heading quickly for the front room.

"Thank goodness Mr Barrow, Thank goodness for you" She shouted tears streaming down her face at the fact she had been rescued.

"Oh Mrs Carson…It's alright I'm here now" he went to her and gathered her up towards him and held her closely. "It's alright, let's get you sorted." Tears gathered in his eyes he didn't let her see them, but he felt terrible that she was on her own.

"Mr Barrow please just don't let me go." She pleaded and Thomas just held her tighter.

 **Altogether now...ahhhh...Good ol' Thomas! Leave me a review, I'll get the next ones up hopefully soon...Love you guys x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Wow thank you for the reviews they're giving me life and all sorts...Thomas is appearing a lot more here and he takes a sweeter role...I have a lot written on this story and an awful lotta craziness is gonna go down...Enjoy this...**

"There we are Mrs Carson…this should help warm you up." Thomas set about making some tea.

"Mr Barrow…Thank you...I honestly can't thank you enough...I sincerely hope that you believe me when I say that I'm grateful for all you have done. Not just rescuing me now but I know it was you who helped put together the necessary for somewhere for me to sleep...For us to sleep." She looked at the younger man fondly. "Mmm..Tea is lovely." She smiled.

Thomas smiled back "Its my pleasure Mrs Carson, I wanted to do it...I know I can be a bit of a pain in the backside sometimes and I maybe like to poke a bit of fun at someone else's expense. But…I went to town last week, you remember when the family were away that day?" She nodded at him "How could you forget...I'm sorry." He hung his head at the mere thought of his words.

"No Thomas...No bother...It's hardly like I would be able to forget besides it's over now...Go on you were saying." Elsie smiled encouraging him on.

"Well, I asked if anyone wanted to come with me you know to the village?…Not one person even looked up and said they would like to join me." He sipped his tea. "I left without a care in the world and stuck my nose up at the others. There was a nice little market in the village and they were selling all sorts of things and toffee apples and sweets silly things really...But I was by myself without anyone to share it with. I brought all that upon myself with my behaviour...How could I be so daft to realise why on earth anyone would want to join me? Thats when I sat and looked around me...All these people in groups of two or three...No one but myself as a single figure. I wanted to change that, so I bought some chocolates for everyone and made my way back to the house thinking maybe this could be a start...Except thats when I saw you in Mr Carson's arms...I had no idea what was wrong only that it wasn't good...I stopped Mr Carson and told him that I would take care of everything and he need not worry only to look after you...I realised then that if something ever happened to me I would want someone to take care of me too." He looked at his feet while saying this "I've changed Mrs Carson since that day and as awful as this sounds...You being unwell has helped me realise that and I need to be better. So its you I have to thank." Thomas looked up at Elsie and she had unshed tears in her eyes.

She couldn't hold them in any longer and reached for her pocket to wipe her eyes. "Thomas I want you to know that you are welcome here in our home whenever you want to be..So much even if you just want to have a breather...You are a kind man, I knew it. You're a sweet boy and with your new found decisions you might have a happier life...It suits you Thomas it really does." She beckoned for him to sit closer to her and took his hand.

"You're very cold Mrs Carson, let me get a proper fire on" Thomas had turned on some lamps so it was brighter but he was yet to build a fire. Thankfully Charles had stocked up the firewood bucket and he set about laying some kindling in the fire and expertly lighting it.

"Thomas all this drama and I've totally forgotten about my husband!" Elsie exclaimed as Thomas bent down by the hearth "I would take it he's having a whale of a time with Lady Mary!"

"Actually, I thought he was here strangely enough…Thats why I came with a pie delivery...Mrs Patmore thought he left and didn't take it with him. But I know otherwise because he went out with Lady Mary in the car…Something about wine and his expert advice...Not that I was listening in mind…You know she's moving out once she's married that bloke" Thomas said over his shoulder. "I'd been upstairs all afternoon and I know full well they hadn't come back..."

"They hadn't come back? So definitely thank goodness you came otherwise I would have been here crossing my legs for a whole lot longer!" She wondered "Where could they have got to, thats been a long time and it's unusual for Charles...Since my situation he's not wanted to stray too far..."

"I know, thats what confusing me more…I'm taking it Lady Mary has more to do with this mystery...If I knew better she would be doing this on purpose." He got up and dusted his trousers. "I don't really want to leave you on your own since he isn't here...I'll put in a call to the House for Mr Molesley to take over for this dinner I'm sure he's realised that I'm not back…We'll wait together for him to come home, besides…There's a whole meat pie to get through!" He laughed "Don't worry Mrs Carson he'll be back." Noticing her worrisome face he put a hand on her shoulder and went to make a telephone call.

"Thank you Thomas." She said smiling.

"Lady Mary, its a long way from here to York and its late, I'm just a little worried about Mrs Carson I had said I wouldn't be long." Charles said as the car door was closed.

"Carson, it will be fine and besides I want to show you my new abode and get your opinion...There's no one else's that would make a difference anyway…Plus they need someone to be there if they are to deliver all these crates of wine that Mr Wirral had kindly offered to have sorted…It makes perfect sense I am already here…You can help them decide where everything goes."

"But, Mrs Carson will need her medication….Its been a whole day and I only told her I would be a couple of hours...I'm just concerned that she would be definitely on her own." Charles lamented.

"Carson I'm sure Anna would have gone to visit her since i've been out all day...She would have thought about her."

"But thats just it, there is a dinner party this evening that you are supposed to be at...I heard Mrs Patmore said yesterday that all the staff were needed to help and I dare say Mrs Bates filling in for housekeeper would be keeping her preoccupied."

"Oh yes…I'd forgotten about that seems I'll miss out then...Heaven knows what trouble I'll be in...Never mind I'm more concerned about my first dinner party in my new house. I want everything to be perfect as I have many to impress...Especially if they'll refer to me as The Marchionesses sister the one without the title…Surely you can understand that Carson?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Well yes of course I agree but…." Charles said but was cut off unable to finish his sentence.

"Good then that's good I knew you'd agree with me Carson…Don't worry we'll put in a call to the House once we get there and we'll have someone check on her it will be fine." She said settling herself into the seat further.

Charles was completely redundant. He had no way of leaving the situation he was in and was berating himself inside for even agreeing in the first place to go out with Lady Mary. He should have stood his ground like he did before damning all consequences. He knew exactly what her plan was and the light really shone now, he could perfectly see exactly what his wife could all the years before when he would put her on a pedestal. He was really worried that Elsie was on her own and what if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself.

Fairfax house was in the heart of York, a whole hour away from Ripon. They were just pulling up to the front of the house when a man came to open the door. Lady Mary had put a call in from Mr Wirral's office to alert the dormant staff she had at the house that she was coming. At present there was only a Butler, two footmen, two chamber maids who would help the cook in the kitchen.

"Good evening Milady."

"Evening Banks this is Mr Carson the Butler at Downton." She said as she went up the steps. Charles wanted to correct her on former Butler but she was ahead of him.

"Evening…Will you be dining Milady?" The young man said taking her coat.

Mary turned round removing her gloves. "Well, it is time for dinner so we may as well? You'll join me won't you Carson? I'd hate to be alone." she went off in the direction of the library "Come Carson we'll wait for the delivery to arrive in here and have a pre dinner drink."

When he saw her disappear through the door Charles sagged and realised that his hope had ended and went in search of a telephone. He most desperately wanted to alert someone of his whereabouts and that it was not his intention to be there but most importantly he needed someone to check on his wife. He went in search of the door to go downstairs. Finding it he searched undetected by any of the small staff for the Butler's Pantry. He couldn't ascertain where anything was as it looked nothing like it should to him.

He stood still in the middle of hallway trying to ease his racing mind when out of nowhere behind him "If you are looking for a telephone as her Ladyship mentioned...There isn't one installed yet." The very thin young Butler announced looking snootily at him.

Charles grimaced walking back towards the stairs and up to the library.

 **Oh no what is going to happen now! I will update as soon as I can I won't leave you hanging here! As I said up top, reviews keep me going leave me a thought...As ever Love You Guys x**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Goodness thanks for all the reviews! Apologies for the lack of responses to some of you I appreciate it immensely..I will get back to you...To those that I can't reply to as guests thanks for reading! Keep enjoying...The plot thickens!**

"Where on earth is she?" Lady Grantham glanced at the clock on the mantlepiece and paced frustratedly. "Guests will be arriving soon this was all her idea and she's disappeared."

"She said she was going to the wine merchants, she wants to make an impression it would seem…So much so that Carson was here apparently as her expert for advice." Lord Grantham responded swirling a drink he had poured around in his hand.

"Robert surely she would be back by now? This is ridiculous she was the one who planned all this and she's not here...How stupid are we going to look when they start asking us questions we don't know about."

"There's no point darling in getting upset, this is a Mary thing…I'm not surprised one bit, we'll have to make do and hope for the best."

"Lord and Lady Reynolds." Mr Molesley announced as the couple turned round to their guests.

"So let me get this straight Anna…Mr Barrow called just now to say he won't be coming home as Mrs Carson has been on her own all day?! The poor woman." Mrs Patmore was listening to Anna tell her of Mr Barrow's recent call.

"It would seem so, Poor Mrs Carson…Poor Mr Carson as well. I can see it now though and I'll wager that Lady Mary would have cajoled him into going out. She was talking about seeing the wine merchant and this new house like its a piece of gold...Then she got really angry for some reason or another to do with no one understanding how much effort needed to go into the planning and then threw her hairbrush at me! I left with haste after that!" Anna explained then wondered "It is a bit strange how we haven't heard anything though? I mean they're still out...How long does it take to choose some wine?"

"Well exactly? I wonder if they've been held up somewhere. It's unlikely that Mr Carson would intentionally leave Mrs Carson alone all day, he knew full well that we would be busy as I told him. Perhaps the wine merchant might know something?" Mrs Patmore wondered hoping she would take the hint.

"I know I'll call him and see…Oh I hope he's still there." She left quickly walking to the Butlers Pantry.

She sat down and flicked through an address book that Mr Carson had left with some contacts in "Come on, Come on where is it?" Anna said to herself looking for the number of a wine merchant or a name.

"Where is what Mrs Bates?" Mr Bates caught her at Mr Barrow's desk "Are you the new butler?" He joked walking into the room not knowing what was going on.

With a smirk "Very funny Mr Bates, I'm looking for the name of the wine merchant I need to place a call to his office urgently." She said looking down at the paperwork on the desk.

"Wirral Wineries…Mr Wirral…I've heard His Lordship talk about him before." Mr Bates proudly announced.

"You Mr Bates are a lifesaver I should have known to ask my husband…Got it!" She picked up the ear piece and asked to be connected through to the office.

"What do you mean?! This can't be happening….Why didn't you mention that before we left Ripon Parker?! You knew we were likely to return home." Charles screamed at the driver who was looking back at him sheepishly.

Charles had joined Lady Mary rather reluctantly at the dining table for dinner preferring to have sat in the servants quarters. As far as he was concerned however he had spent far to long in her company for his liking. Once dinner was over he made his way to the servants quarters to see about getting Parker the driver to bring the car around to take them home. When he found him to tell him, the driver announced that there wouldn't be enough fuel to get them all the way back to Downton from York as they had used quite a bit on the way and the tank wasn't full to begin with. It was far to late now for a delivery of fuel for the motor car and the earliest would be tomorrow morning.

"I'm sorry Mr Carson the tank had enough for the journey when we set off, it's a long way from Ripon...We'll need to wait until tomorrow for a delivery." Parker said with remorse, he wasn't exactly enthralled himself with the idea of staying overnight in York possibly in a dusty garage. Charles was about to blow a gasket and he went in search of the Butler.

Finding him he took a breath "Mr Banks, do you know if there is any other way of getting back to Downton from here…Lady Mary will need to get back. Perhaps the train or a car firm?" Charles said not letting on that it was he who needed to get home.

"Not really sir…It is rather late." Banks said climbing the stairs. Charles ran his hand over his face completely out of ideas.

Meanwhile Lady Mary was decidedly enjoying the new delivery of wine that she received and so was having another full glass poured out for her.

Charles made his way back to the drawing room she was in and cleared his throat. "Milady it would seem that it is impossible to return to Downton tonight. There seems to be a problem with the car."

"I see that's a pity…Well i'll get to test out my new bed then won't i!" She giggled with the effects of the alcohol taking over not paying any attention to the look on Charles's face.

"I might try and see if I can return sooner...Perhaps a train...I need to go home Milady." Charles said not caring about the way he spoke to her.

"Carson, honestly don't be silly...I won't have you out on the streets of York... Its late I'm sure Banks can take care of you and get you a room somewhere to sleep…Don't worry I'll get word to home letting them know where we are." She called over to him "Why don't you sit down and have a glass of this fine wine…. Isn't that what you used to do?" She was definitely intoxicated now.

"I think I'll decline Milady…I'm not sure I will be able to sleep knowing my wife is on her own and I have no way of contacting her." He said to her dejectedly and made to leave.

"I am sorry Carson." Lady Mary got up and faced him "I didn't mean for this to happen this way…I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"I think we both know Lady Mary that this is exactly what you meant to happen and that it most definitely wasn't the right thing to do." Charles said with a low voice "Goodnight Milady" and left closing the door behind him.

 **So where does Charles go? Thanks guys for your support leave me another one of your awesome reviews...Love you guys x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you yet again guys I had some superb reviews. Thank you for sticking with this...Enjoy this next part.**

Charles got his coat and hat then headed for the front door, he stopped and sighed at all the things that have happened to him in the last few hours. He was so angry at himself for giving into Lady Mary's requests he had to use all of his might to refrain from storming back in there and giving him a piece of his mind. He took a moment to think of his wife and decided to use her example and just leave it. He opened the door and groaned, it was tipping it down, he raised his collar, shrugged and left stepping out into the rain.

He remembered seeing a town with merchants and pubs along it but he had to figure out where, he walked in the direction of an off duty bus thinking that it must be turning in for the night he tried to wave to the driver but he didn't see him and drove further away. He was getting more and more wet and cold. In his mind he begun to think about whether his quest to go home was a stupid idea and thought about turning back. He carried on walking thinking he wouldn't give up the fight when a smile broke out across his face and in the distance he came came across The Dog and Duck….He'd looked back and realised he had walked some way from Fairfax House and decided he'd stick to his guns. He approached and noticed a faint light so he tried the door thinking perhaps that it might be closed although it was still early. He was in luck when some patrons were stumbling out and the door opened so he could go in.

Dripping in the doorway he shook himself and tried to get as much water off himself as possible, he looked around to see if there was a telephone booth.

"Charles Carson? Is that you?" A tall man called out from behind the bar.

Looking up startled at the use of his name, "Bill? Bill Stockport! Well I'll be!" He realised who he was talking to and suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of relief as his situation seemed a bit brighter.

"Mate! I can't believe The Charles Carson is here off the street….I'm so happy to see you! What brings you here pal? Come in take your coat off." Bill said coming round the other side of the bar.

"Oh mate" Charles sighed happily "I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you…I had no idea that you owned this place? I've had a right ordeal of a time…Before I get into my story do you think I could use your telephone?" Charles took his coat off looking at Bill hopefully.

"Course you can Charles you needn't ask…Just through the snug, I'll pour you a pint ready and we'll have a chat." The kind man took his coat to hang by the fire.

"Well I never….I must be dreaming….am I dreaming?" A short lady in an apron with soft features walked in. She stood opened mouthed at Charles.

"Martha! How are you my dear! Oh goodness its wonderful to see you! This is turning into one of those evenings, I can't believe my luck." Charles took her hand and kissed it gently "Still as lovely as ever" he said smiling.

"You old charmer Charles be careful my Bill doesn't hear you, you know how much he loves me, he'll fight you!" Martha said joking with him.

"Hmm…Best be on my good behaviour then." Charles said side eyeing Bill "I'll be back with an explanation you wait right there." He kissed her hand again and left for the telephone.

Martha went behind the bar and kissed her husband on the cheek watching Charles head to snug "Isn't this a surprise!" She smiled.

Charles telephoned his cottage first knowing full well she wouldn't be able to get to the telephone but was surprised when someone answered.

"Carson residence Barrow speaking." Thomas knew it could have been Charles.

"Gosh I've got a butler now then! Thank goodness it's you Thomas you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

"Mr Carson! Are you alright? Where are you? We've been worried sick."

"Thomas its a long story the short version is Lady Mary had me out all day against my wishes. Ive ended up at her York residence which doesn't have a telephone, hence why I haven't been able to contact you. Oh Thomas its a nightmare we can't get back because theres not enough fuel in the car to get back to Downton and I've left the house and ended up at a pub which happens to be owned by my friends. I couldn't stay another minute with her she hasn't listened to me all day. I've been at my wits end."

"That sounds very much like Lady Mary…I suspected she would have kidnapped you. Well you needn't worry I've been here with Mrs Carson all afternoon and I'll not leave until you get home. How are you going to get home?" Thomas questioned.

"Thats just it…I don't know?"

"Let me telephone the house I'll get someone to find you what pub are you at?" Thomas got some paper and dipped a nearby pen in the ink "Go on."

"The Dog and Duck its an Inn just approaching the main town….Oh God Is Mrs Carson alright? Please tell me she hasn't been on her own?…I've been beside myself all day tell her I miss her."

"She's fine, I've fed her and watered her and she's currently sitting comfortably in her plant pot…" Thomas tried to lighten the mood "Just stay where you are and keep calm, I'll call back the pub if theres a problem but we'll get you home."

"Thomas you have no idea how much I owe you when I get back. Thank you lad I feel much better knowing you're there, I'll wait here as long as it takes."

"Don't worry Mr Carson, We'll get you home…Goodbye."

"Bye Thomas and Thank you again."

He trusted Thomas to help him. He felt relief that he was there, he also started to think how much his conduct toward him served him no reason to help himself. He had to think of something to reward him for his help.

"So tell me how does my best man wind himself up at my pub in the middle of York?" Bill pushed a pint of ale in his direction.

"Aye…Charles, you look done in and out of sorts, whats happened?" Martha said sitting on a bar stool next to him.

"Lady Mary Crawley….Thats what." He took a sip of his pint.

"Oh…Don't get me started on that woman…" Bill seethed.

"Calm down Billy, don't mind him Charlie…Its just she's moving to Fairfax House and she wants to own most of the establishments including this one and Bill is not willing to part." Martha explained.

"Quite right, don't let her Bill I mean it. There was a time that I would champion her every move, make no mistake, being butler for her and her family not any more…I should have listened to my wife years ago she could see right through her." Charles said taking a gulp of his ale.

"Did you just say wife Charles?" Bill asked leaning on the pump.

"Oh yes…Er…Im finally married...Alright, alright calm down!" He looked at the two with soppy grins on their faces "We've been out of touch until now so I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Charles took out his pocket wallet and showed them a picture of his wedding photo "Here…This is Elsie my wife." He showed them proudly.

"Charlie! She's adorable and beautiful! Oh I'm so pleased for you!" Martha reached up and kissed Charles on the cheek, Bill looked at the photo and smiled back at him.

"Well mate you deserve it, I'm made up for you." His friend said smiling at him reaching to shake his hand.

"Thanks it means a lot to me….Only i've been a bit of a fool with my feelings…I've worked with this woman for 20 years and then some…No woman has ever known me better…She's no Alice mark my words….No, my Elsie has a big heart and knows how to look after me…We got married earlier this year…Most would agree we've been married for years...Although they would never admit." He looked at the photo and ran his finger over her face.

"Theres a but though….I can sense it?" Martha said as she went to lock the door, she took up her seat again "Whats happened?"

"You know me too well woman..." He said smiling and Bill raised his eyebrow laughing "Well I'm just a bit of an old curmudgeon really…Might have got married and been madly in love with her….But I've not been able to give up my work and all its propriety that goes with it….All I seemed to do was judge her and needle her as if she were one of my staff and not my wife…Of course that's not what I meant but I just couldn't see it….All this happened and she did her damned best to please me and make me happy but I never gave her the satisfaction I just kept on blindly pushing her….The poor woman couldn't take it any more and ended up having a stroke." Charles had to take a breath getting his emotions in check "It took that to happen can you believe to have it slap me in the face that this woman actually loves me and I really love her."

"I'm so sorry Charles…It must be so awful for you love." Martha genuinely looked sorry for her friend.

"Charles mate…I'm sorry…That bloke you described…It certainly don't sound like you so you can't blame yourself for that." Bill looked to Martha they shared a glance "I know exactly how you feel."

"What do you mean?" He looked up sharply.

"I had a stroke about two year ago now…But look at me….I'm a bit wobbly every now and again but I'm better…It was hard and Bill blamed himself every day for months…It weren't his fault…There was a lot going on what with us taking over this place it just sort of happened, you'll never believe it would happen. " Martha looked at Charles's shocked face.

"Oh God...Martha i'm so sorry my darling….But thank the Lord you are better….Elsie has an awful long way to go but she's a tough old bird." He wrapped his arm around Martha in a secure hug protectively it made him feel better that she was well and gave him hope for his wife.

"It was a tough time, I dropped everything Charles...Martha was my priority and I wanted nothing in the world but my wife to be better I couldn't bare it...I couldn't care less about anything but her." He reached over and took his wife's hand soothingly stroking it with his thumb, they both shared a loving smile.

Martha didn't want Charles to fret so broke out and changed the subject "But Charles…Don't take this the wrong way my lovely, but what are you doing here?" Martha said looking up at him.

"As I was saying Lady Mary brought me here…." Charles regaled his friends with his story while he waited to see if he would get picked up.

 **I think we'll leave Charles to his friends and his story! Will he get home? Leave me a review because unashamedly I love them and they make me BOLD! Yeah ok...Anyway as ever Love You Guys x**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I'm back guys...I've come out of hiding, I can't tell you how many supportive messages I have had to bring this back to life. Well here is the next instalment! Picked up right from where I ended it. I had some real awful comments from an 'anonymous' reviewer and to be honest...Do your worst now because I have written this while nursing a broken hand, believe me nothing can make me feel worse. So post your review in the news because I couldn't give a damn! Any way if you haven't read this story or are new to it...Go back to the beginning, why not. I will never be anywhere near as good as some people who I don't even need to mention because you know who you are when I comment on your fabulous pieces, but i'll give it my best shot! Enjoy for now and apologies as I have written this with one hand...My left one to be precise.**

"Mrs Carson…Mrs Carson." Thomas whispered, Elsie had fallen asleep in her chair upright. He knew she would be uncomfortable in this position…He didn't really know what to do but he had to wake her up otherwise she would be feeling even worse.

He knelt down in front of her and shook her knee slightly "Mrs Carson…"

At this she stirred "Oh Thomas" She woke up fully now "Goodness I must be terrible company! What time is it?" She rubbed her eye with her good arm.

"Its nine o'clock. I've been entertained reading 'Pride and Prejudice' can't think who that belongs to? Mr Carson maybe?!" Thomas joked.

"Ah the delights of Miss Bennet and Mr Darcy….Its definitely Mr Carson's!" She laughed back but yawned in the middle.

"Well Mrs Bennet lets get you to your bed then come on." He lifted her up with practiced ease and carried her to her bedroom.

"Mr Darcy you spoil me….I'm worried about him you know I hope he's ok?"

"Who Mr Darcy?!" Thomas joked earning him a mock glare "Oh you meant Mr Carson!….He'll be fine, the car would be probably picking him up by now he won't be long home." He reassured in the back of his mind hoping he was right.

"I hope so, I've missed him today." Thomas set her down gently on her bed and awkwardly he slipped out while she got changed. Charles would normally have helped her but she could managed with one hand it took a long time and she was grateful that Thomas didn't compromise her dignity.

"I'll be back with cocoa." Thomas shut the door.

She set about getting herself dressed for bed surprising herself with ease. She would normally do it herself any way but Charles would help her with the sleeves. Despite her strength she was getting tired though so her movement was slower. She managed eventually and was all covered up while waiting for Thomas.

"Safe to come in?" Thomas called through the door he left ajar.

"Quite safe I can assure you." She confirmed.

He came in with two cups of cocoa in hand "This is a signature recipe I'll have you know" he sat down on the chair handing her the cup to her good hand.

"How so? I'm intrigued at my cocoa powder" She listened carefully looking at the steaming cup of hot cocoa.

"Well you see….It's all in the stirring and the amount of rotations you do." He said confidently not looking at her.

"You don't know what you are talking about do you?" She looked at him.

"Not a clue…" He looked at her and they both burst into giggles.

She managed to regain her composure wiping her eyes "Thomas I've had a blast today…Thank you for looking after me…I'll admit I've missed my husband and I can't wait for him to come home, but I have been well looked after by you and its been wonderful." She smiled at him.

"Its been my pleasure….If I'm honest i'd rather have been here knowing you were safe than up there at the house wondering." He helped her get into bed and pulled the covers over her "Goodnight Mrs Carson."

She reached up with her hand and grasped his shoulder bringing him further down and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed not expecting that.

"Thomas if I had a son I would want him to be just like you….Night" She looked up at him smiling but he wasn't able to reply as he had a lump in his throat. He blew out the lamp that was lit and left her to sleep.

He went into the living room and took the arm chair closest to the fire and settled himself into sleep. He would wake up when Mr Carson came home and get back to the Abbey knowing that she would be looked after.

Charles has told the driver to drop him off at the top of the pathway so as to not wake up Elsie with the noise of the car. He pulled out his pocket watch and noted that it was eleven thirty and she would surely be asleep. As he got closer he spied a soft glow in the sitting room…Surely she wasn't still waiting up for him? At this he felt guilty so gently in case she was asleep in the chair he unlocked the front door and silently shut it behind him. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks. Carefully trying not to make a sound he lifted the soft blanket from the settee and covered up a sleeping Thomas,he moved a little but luckily he didn't wake up. He smiled at him knowing he wouldn't leave his wife. He would thank him properly in the morning and make him some breakfast, giving them both a full report.

Turning out the light, he crept down the hall to the back room and opened the door. The soft moonlight crept through a small crack in the curtain and cast a glow over his sleeping wife. Smiling and taking a well deserved breath thankful that he made it home to her, he readied himself for bed. All he wanted to do was get into bed, forget about the day and curl up next to his wife.

"Charles?" She whispered realising he was in the room.

"Mmm…I'm home…Darling I'm so sorry" He said as he buttoned up his pyjama shirt.

"Come to bed, sweetheart I've missed you and i've been worried sick about you…Did you see Thomas before he left?" She said dreamily reaching for him.

He kissed her lips as he leant back "Mmm I've missed you my precious" he peppered her face in more kisses.

"Did you see Thomas, Charles?" She asked again.

"I did and he was fast asleep in the chair…I put a blanket around him and stoked the fire. We'll have breakfast together in the morning before he goes back" he settled himself into bed and gathered her close "This time i'm not letting you go."

"Thats good." She kissed his arm and they both promptly fell asleep.

Morning crept through the window, the curtain in the sitting hadn't been drawn. Thomas blinked his eyes open and adjusted to the dark grey light, he realised where he was and looked down at the blanket that had been draped across him. He tried to remember if he put it there but realised he was holding a book so he can't have. He wondered if Mr Carson had done it as he came in, he smiled thinking he had a kind heart to think of him.

He listened to see if there was anyone awake, glancing at the clock which softly chimed six o'clock he thought it was way to early to be awake for the older couple. He hadn't fallen asleep in a chair for a long time and gingerly moved to stretch himself out.

He folded up the blanket and decided on making them some breakfast, at the very least a pot of tea. He hoped to see Mr Carson before he left for the Abbey. He thought about work and wondered if he would have to explain himself and why he wasn't working during a very busy dinner party undoubtedly he would be in heaps of trouble with Lady Grantham for abandoning the house. He spared a thought for Mr Molesley and how much work he would have had to do. He would be sure to invite him to have a pint at the Grantham Arms on their next half day.

Thomas stood in the middle of the kitchen, he closed his eyes and tried to remember his cooking skills when he was posted during the war.

"Scrambled eggs…Maybe toast?" he said aloud to himself "Yes…It can't be that hard…I eat it usually every day….Crikey here goes nothing." He said wide eyed to no one.

"Morning my darling…" Charles reached down and kissed his wife on the forehead "Hmm a successful nights sleep, you're still where I left you."

"Good Morning my love" she had her eyes closed but was awake "I am quite happy to stay where I am thank you very much" She opened her eyes and smiled. Charles kissed her lips and lingered for another.

"Charles…You owe me an explanation my man…What happened to you yesterday? I was worried all day something had happened to you…Thomas came to rescue me and told me Lady Mary had taken you out…where did you go?" She looked up with kind eyes, Charles kissed her again and set out to explain.

"Long story short…She's jealous of my wife. She saw fit to waste my time, time that I could have spent with you out at the wine merchant in Ripon." He shifted them both so she could listen better.

"Wirral wineries?" She confirmed "Why on earth would she need to go there?"

"Yes the very one, she's moving out after she marries Mr Talbot…FairFax House in York…She basically doesn't want to stay where she is not wanted especially Downton as her sister is marrying into the peerage system." He raised an eyebrow at her face.

"Green eyed monster seems to be lurking amidst that sentence." She joked.

"Hmm so it would seem…Any way she wants to make an impression towards her new friends and wine seemed to be on her agenda…I was drafted in much to my protests I might add for 'advice'. I then found myself being subjected to without such a choice to her new abode in York."

"You went all the way to York! Thats miles away." She squeezed his hand silently apologizing for his inconvenience.

"Yes…Then she ended up drinking the delivery of wine she had chosen and just as I went to figure out how to get home, Parker the driver explained we wouldn't have enough fuel to get back to Downton!" He lifted her hand to his lips "I went to Lady Mary to find a solution and she said we would have to stay…It was almost as if she'd planned it…I stuck to my guns however and told her I was leaving one way or another and set out the house leaving her there."

"Charles! You went out in the night on your own! What if something had happened to you!" Elsie panicked.

"I'd thought about that and what a foolish thing to do it was yes but, luckily I found myself walking to a pub which happened to be owned a best friend of mine Bill Stockport." He smiled at the memory.

"Did you know he was there?" Elsie was surprised at hearing this.

"No idea whatsoever…I was actually his best man at his wedding his wife Martha was there as well…it was a treat to see them i'd lost touch with them. Thank goodness though as it meant I could use the telephone."

"Thats where Thomas came in then?" She smiled.

"He was such a help, if it wasn't for him Elsie I wouldn't be home last night. He orchestrated the whole thing and got someone to pick me up. That reminds me I said I would make breakfast and he's probably still asleep."

Just as he got out of bed he heard the kettle whistling.

"He must have got there before me!" He smiled to Elsie "Perhaps we should get dressed then" He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Fit for an army this Thomas…You are a natural" Thomas said to himself his back to the door.

"First sign of madness that…Talking to yourself!" Charles was in the doorway smiling at Thomas.

"Oh! Morning Mr Carson….I thought I would carry out breakfast. I would give it a fancy name but…Its Thomas's scrambled egg on toast." He took the pan off the stove and put some on a plate "I see you got back then safely…Sorry for falling asleep and thanks for the blanket, you should have woke me."

"I did no thanks to you Thomas and you were very much asleep there was no need to send you off in the middle of the night. I'll just go and get Mrs Carson because that smells wonderful." Charles smiled back to Thomas.

"Very well then I'll put this on the table"

Charles carried Elsie to the table and Thomas greeted her "Good morning your ladyship I see you've got your trusty servant carrying you about the place again." Winking at her cheekily.

"Good Morning Thomas…Yes just put me down here assistant" She kissed Charles on the cheek.

"Of course Milady." He gently lowered her to the chair.

"This looks delicious" Elsie smiled like a child

Thomas and Charles shared a fond glance at her innocence.

 **TBC! What happens after breakfast?! Thanks guys for your unending support. I am grateful to be in the company of such a fandom. Wonderful… As ever Love you guys x**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, i've decided after a wonderful conversation I had with someone that I should restart my story. In actual fact I have finished this story, so if you would like me to keep updating then let me know. I daresay the person who doesn't like this will let me know and we will all be woeful at their sore eyes! I've been writing this with one hand as I have injured the other so needless to say its been a challenge. But we will see how this goes for you, it does get a bit tasty as it goes on! I'll stop now...**

"I can't thank you enough Thomas for all you've done my lad, please come back and see me again." Elsie was seeing off Thomas after breakfast, she held his hand and smiled at him.

"Of course I will Mrs Carson, I've enjoyed being here in your company and I'm just glad I was here to look after you." Thomas bent down and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Charles walked Thomas to the door and passed him his coat. He silently smiled at the younger man, Thomas slid his coat on and open the door to walk out, he didn't really know what to say to the older man for fear he would stumble over his words, all he could do was touch Carson on his arm and walk out.

"Thomas…" Charles called back to him and he turned round "Thank you…You know if I were to have a son, I would want him to be like you…" Charles held his hand out to shake Thomas's.

The younger man fought with his emotions "You know, Mrs Carson said the same to me last night…I think if I'm honest…If I could choose, I couldn't ask for better parents…." Thomas shook his hand and set off in the direction of the Abbey.

Charles watched Thomas walk away. Thoughts whirling through his mind, could he and Elsie quietly adopt the man without him even knowing? He smiled and walked back in to his wife.

Thomas was approaching the long driveway of Downton Abbey and he stared at the great building as he was walking towards it. Thoughts of the past few hours made him realise what sort of a family he had made for himself. Mr and Mrs Carson would be his loving parents, Mrs Patmore would be his scatty but kindhearted aunt. Mr Molesley was sort of a brother in law as would be Mr Bates if he could put them in a position which would mean that Miss Baxter and Mrs Bates would be his big sisters. Daisy he thought would be his favourite cousin and Andy would be his best friend that would somehow always be in his house. He was starting to think of all the times he'd provoked arguments or caused trouble for all of them and realised that he didn't like that type of Thomas one bit. After having to care for Mrs Carson yesterday, he realised that she wouldn't have anyone else in her life to help her apart from her husband, so he was glad he was there to help when she was by herself. Yes, he thought, he would make it his mission to be kinder and more like the kind man he could be towards his family and friends.

He cast his thoughts to the upstairs family and thought about how Lady Mary had treated her family especially her sister. He wondered if she was a little bit like him, unkind and unthoughtful when it came to words. The way she had treated Mr Carson. He was listening to the events that happened to him regarding Lady Mary and put the pin on the fact that she was jealous of him. Much like himself, he was jealous of people being in love or having friends so he would make it his priority to hurt them all the time. Well not any more. He approached the house and a car had just pulled up to the front. He went to the door realising it was Lady Mary and put on his professional face.

"Good Morning Milady." He said with a small bow opening the car door.

"Hello Barrow…I take it i'm in trouble? Fill me in with what i'm likely to expect." She responded haughtily.

"I think thats better left to the likes of Mr Molesley Milady…I was otherwise indisposed." Thomas followed on.

Lady Mary turned on her heel "You? So where were you then? Weren't you supposed to be overseeing the events?"

"No Milady…Someone needed to look after Mrs Carson seeing as she was on her own and Mr Carson was in your company" Thomas said as neutrally as possibly he wanted her to feel bad.

"I see…I don't know what happened to Mr Carson he left last night. I did ask him to stay but he wouldn't have any thing of it"

"You didn't stop him then? There was no other solution you could have come up with for him to get home to his wife?" Thomas was losing his patience with her.

"Hold your tongue…You realise who you are talking to?" She looked at him squarely.

He stared at her back choosing to go no further "Apologies Milady it would seem I lost myself there." He would make sure all the staff knew of the situation she had caused for the Carson's .

"Perhaps we'll forget this conversation ever happened. You can start by covering for me and thinking of a story to give to my family" she smiled at him and walked off "When you've done that Barrow and don't say you can't help me because I know what sort of a man you are, come and tell me so my story can be straight…Oh and send Anna up I'll need to change."

She was blackmailing him. He had to weigh up his options, was it worth his job? Or should he listen to her and do as she says. He thought he should go and talk to his 'family' about what they thought.

"So Lady Muck is back then?" Mrs Patmore sat down next to Thomas at the table she had brought him some tea.

"She is and I had the pleasure of running into her when she came back…." Thomas was fed up with the thoughts whirling round his head.

"Humph…So much for last nights dinner party…It didn't go to full plan, Her Ladyship wasn't very happy according to Miss Baxter."

The Ladies maid had just walked in and sat down "Hello Mr Barrow, good to see you…How's Mrs Carson? That was a very nice thing to do yesterday, very kind of you." She smiled at him.

Not used to such praise Thomas blushed "Well I couldn't leave her…I just sensed something wasn't right…The poor woman was struggling it was dark and cold. Glad I could have helped."

"I think it was very gentlemanly of you Mr Barrow, you should be proud…I'm going to visit her later." Mrs Patmore chimed in.

"Thank you by the way…For holding the fort of somewhat while I wasn't here…I know you would have anyway but still, thank you…I did get a chance to speak briefly to Mr Molesley, he was quite surprised I'm sure you can imagine!" He smiled at both women.

"Well, you're welcome Mr Barrow" Miss Baxter smiled getting on with her work.

"There is something though, I'd like your advice on, perhaps you can both help me" Thomas sat up and looked at both women, who turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Go on Mr Barrow…" Mrs Patmore intrigued "We're listening" and Thomas set about telling the ladies of his plight regarding what Lady Mary had forced upon him as she arrived home. He'd decided on his walk home that this was his family so he was going to seek their counsel like family should. He knew his Lordship would be asking about Lady Mary so what better than to work out what the women in his life would agree on.

 **Well there it is...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well guys due to an overwhelming number of reviews i'd just like to say thank you to you all, including the guest reviewers who I can't personally respond to so this goes out to you too. So we're getting into juicier chapters I promise! A personal thank you to Chelsetothenorthern, This wonderful person has been so wonderful in all the reblogs on Tumblr, You beaut. A reminder I don't own these so i'm just playing with them. Happy Reading.**

"Henry I've absolutely no idea where Mary is, we had a telegram this morning to say she was with Carson and all was well." Lord Grantham was currently talking to his future son-in-law.

"She's having secret trysts with the old butler!" Henry joked but was curious as he poured them both some brandy.

"I should hope not! He's a married man!" Lord Grantham joked he accepted the drink "But seriously Henry…Recently she's been acting strangely. I don't know its not befitting of a woman about to get married no less my daughter." He sipped from the glass "I'm relying on you to talk to her Henry…This isn't right" he sighed.

"I'll talk to her when I find her of course….I believe she has a jealous streak about her…Edith seems to be the root of this cause."

"Hmm yes, she's always had to be in competition with her…It's my fault really I've been a fool, I should have put a stop to all this. It's not wonder Edith doesn't tell me anything and I haven't really helped by speaking about her unfairly." Robert sighed heavily this time.

"Things do have to change though…She's adamant about moving to Fairfax and I'm happy with that too. But I don't think she's thought it through properly…She is only doing that to get back at you all and what with Edith marrying a Marquess she can't cope with being in the same house as her. I feel like a failure toward her…" Henry sat down and looked at Robert.

"But why? She practically owns this place?! Heaven knows George will become the heir one day but before then she'll have the mantle to proudly hold. Anyway Stand up for yourself, she's a woman and she needs reigning in you have my permission all the same. You aren't a failure and I'm proud to call you my son in law." He smiled at Henry.

Thomas walked in with a message for Lord Grantham. He had spoken at length with Miss Baxter and Mrs Patmore. Mr Molesley, Bates and Anna had joined at the table listening to Mr Barrow's plight. They all agreed that he should be truthful and they would be there for him regarding whatever would come his way. He was beginning to get nervous as he approached the library.

"Milord a telegram for you…" Thomas held the tray down to Lord Grantham "I thought you might like to be assured Milord and Mr Talbot that Lady Mary has returned safely. She has been with Mrs Bates freshening up."

"I see well that is a relief….Where was she Barrow?" Lord Grantham asked without him looking up "You were with Mrs Hughes I heard, I know that she was with Carson…Did he say where they were?"

Thomas bristled invisibly at the use of Mrs Carson's old name but dutifully answered "Yes Milord…She was with Mr Carson. They were at her new residence in York I understand from Mr Carson. He says that she was very insistent despite his protests to go with her. They visited the wine merchant and he was assured they would be returning home but she made excuses and they ended up going to the house instead." Thomas was in knee deep now so he carried on "They couldn't get back due to the motor lacking in enough fuel for the journey back….Mr Carson left and I helped him return by making calls to the here from his cottage" He left out all the middle parts and stuck to the facts.

"What?! She did what?! I'm appalled…Barrow I want you to request Mr Carson come to the house…I want to apologise this is ridiculous. He must have been treated so badly and while you are there have Lady Grantham come down also, I want her to be here too." Lord Grantham got up and was pacing, he was clenching his fists at the mere thought of what he was going to do and say to his daughter.

"Yes Milord I will get a message to him and I will attend to Her Ladyship." Thomas made to leave but was stopped as Lady Mary walked in. Thomas couldn't help it but smirked at her and she looked at him questionably.

"Hello Papa, Henry darling….I'm so terribly sorry about yesterday, things got a little out of hand. I'm sure Barrow has explained" She looked at Thomas "Isn't that right Barrow?"

"Yes he's explained alright…Again Mary, how could you? This is pathetic, you're not that small 10 year old child who gets her own way." Lord Grantham looked at her and Thomas excused himself again "I've asked to see Carson to apologise for my pathetic daughter….All last night I was apologising 'I'm sorry Mary can't be here she's otherwise occupied' your mother and I looked like prime fools" He was really angry now "Just get out of my sight."

"Come on Mary…Lets go…" Henry made to usher her out before things got worse.

"NO!" She rebuked her fiancé "Why are you picking on me? I'm trying to do what is right for my son and my husband…Things didn't go according to plan i'll admit but I won't be spoken to like this"

"Mary, I'm beginning to get fed up of your stupid games…Is it any wonder why your sister has no time for you…All you have ever done is make this whole grand affair about you. I'm sorry but not this time….You have made your bed now you can do your duty and lie in it" Lord Grantham adopted a very low voice he was seething "Just go Mary….Go"

 _ **Oooof Feel the burn! Stay tuned! I promise this is a Chelsie story despite it seems like its not but they'll be in the next chapters for sure. Have a great week guys.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Two days had passed after Lord Grantham and Lady Mary's argument. She had kept out of her fathers way as he had requested she do.

"So darling…Will you make some sort of peace with Mary?" Lady Cora was tentatively approaching the subject with her husband.

"Of course I will, she really upset me though…Well more angered me that she would do such a thing to Carson. To add to it she's causing unnecessary rifts with her family."

"I know I'd have thought she would have learnt since last time she tried to command Carson...He did make it quite clear to her the last time."

"Well yes, but then when has anyone ever said anything, that Mary has taken note of….No what really upset me is this jealous streak….Its unbecoming and downright childish" Lord Grantham folded the note he was writing.

"Perhaps she's just nervous of her wedding, you know how much she values Carson and his opinions. I suppose she's sad that he's had to devote his time elsewhere." Lady Grantham looked up at her husband trying to rationalise everything.

"I agree, but he is his own man and he has a wife that needs him more…She should be able to see that and be sensible."

"I know you're right…"Lady Cora concluded and went back to her needlepoint.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Robert laughed "My wife saying I'm right!"

"Who was at the door Charles?" Elsie asked. She was practicing standing up out of her chair by herself.

"Just a boy with a message….Looks like its from the Abbey." Charles remarked looking at the envelope.

"Well….open it then!"

"Right then…." Charles went to get his letter opener and Elsie smirked rolling her eyes. Only her husband would have to open a letter with a special knife!

"Its from Thomas." Charles shouted from the other room they used as a study.

"He's written that Lord Grantham would like to see me at the House….He writes to ask how we are and that he will be along to see us tomorrow" Charles smiled as he walked back to the living room…But then his smile quickly disappeared.

"Ah…Thats nice he'll come by….Charles what's wrong? Elsie looked up knowing exactly why his brow was furrowed.

"Elsie I am absolutely not going up there…Not again." Charles said sternly and put the letter back into the envelope roughly.

"Oh Charles, I'll wager that he wants to apologise about what happened. I dare say Lady Mary got back eventually, I wonder how Thomas got on? So are you going to go there or is that a stupid question." Elsie pulled the blanket over her.

"I'm not leaving you sweetheart, not again. No way. I never thought I would say this but….If he wants to see me, he can come here. None of the family have come by to see how you are doing and after all that has happened, I am sure that he can come and see me if he wants something but I am not leaving my wife for a second." Charles sat down in his armchair facing her with his arms folded.

"Why don't I come with you?" Elsie's eyes brightened up and Charles glared at her "No wait hear me out…I've been stuck inside here the whole time, perhaps you can wheel me there. It would mean I could see Beryl and Anna, have some tea and catch up a bit. Some fresh air would do me the world of good." She tried to plead her case.

"Elsie, what if something goes wrong? It just doesn't seem right…"

"Well put it this way Thomas is there and I'll be safe…Its a place I know and you'll know where to find me and you can see to what Lord Grantham wants….See its not all that bad." She smiled at him "We can go with Thomas tomorrow when he comes past?" She was getting there as his face seemed a lot less angrier.

"You are quite the plotter aren't you Mrs Carson?" He smiled as he went over and knelt by her chair.

"Mmm…Its a skill all women must learn…" She stroked his face and Charles closed the gap and kissed her soundly.

"Have I convinced you?" Elsie said brushing her lips again over his.

"Why am I drawn to an awful lot of deja vu? But there's always room for more convincing." Charles smiled against her lips and Elsie lightly chuckled.

Robert walked into the library and spotted Mary sitting in the window seat. He took a deep breath and decided he should be the bigger man and make some sort of peace with his daughter.

"Mary…" He approached her softly.

She looked up at him with a steely glare taking him by surprise "Yes…." She asked.

Robert decided to push it aside and battle on "I'd like to settle our argument, we haven't spoken properly since and I want to talk about it. I'm your father and I want you to be able to talk to me. What's happened?" He asked calmly sitting in a nearby chair.

"Are you for real? I really don't have time for this. I don't want to talk about it and you certainly wouldn't know what to say to me…." She spat back and got up to leave.

"Mary? What on earth has gotten into you? No one can speak to you without getting an earful. Your words really hurt. I want to be able to help you but all that keeps happening is you and your ridiculous notions. This is about Carson isn't it?" Lord Grantham was visibly hurt.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with Carson…I needed his help with the wine so I called on him and he agreed to help me" She said giving him no room to argue.

"But thats not what happened Mary and we both know that. Carson didn't have a choice did he? That's what Barrow said"

"Since when has anyone or you for that matter cared whatever Barrow has said"

"Since he's man enough to have told me the truth. I know full well he wouldn't lie about this, he could find himself in a lot of trouble otherwise" Robert pointed out.

"Why are we even having this conversation, I was sitting here quite happily until you came along and ruined it."

"You know what…When you are ready to…You come to me and talk. Until that time I'll stay out of your way." He looked at her sadly and walked out of the room.

Mary stood alone in the room and Nanny walked in with Master George. She acknowledged her and let go of George's hand so he could go to his mother.

"Mummy! Look! I've painted a picture for Mrs Hughes…Can we take it to her. I miss her stories about the tortoise and the rabbit. Can we Mummy?" George held up the colourful picture he had carefully painted looking at his mother.

"We'll see George…Mummy is very busy but why don't you leave the picture with me and I'll look after it. I hear Carson is coming tomorrow perhaps we can give it to him then? Now run along for your tea" She took the picture from George and he walked back to Nanny.

She waited for the door to close and as she looked at what her son had given her she promptly ripped up the picture in a rage. What she didn't notice was Thomas standing in the doorway of the adjoining room. He promptly walked backwards out of sight silently keeping his footstep quiet and went back down to the servants quarters wondering what to do with the information he had seen.

 **A/N Oh guys..Thank you for your reviews! Apologies for the late updates...Wait and see whats in store next! Some more Chelsie defo...Love lots xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry Guys this is the right chapter! oops!**

 **Thanks guys for your support on this, I've been stuck in hospital with my ridiculously dodgy hand...It seems I will be here for a little while longer, but I had someone go and get my MacBook and here I am! Firstly i'd just like to thank chelsietothenorthern and csota on tumblrdotcom, you guys are tremendous. Secondly, the only thing that has kept me going is these brilliant stories and chapter updates i've had the pleasure of reading. Thank you to you all.**

 **Lastly, now I have my laptop I will be able to update this story! And yes it is a Chelsie story and after this chapter there'll be a bit more...well...you know Chelsie! It was made clear to me and I promise it is chelsie fluff... Love you guys... Thanks for your support..**

"Are you alright Mrs Bates?" Thomas noticed Anna sitting at the table with a flushed face.

"Oh yes…I'm sorry Mr Barrow I'm just hot and exhausted….Lady Mary has had me running around for her all morning" She fanned her face with her hand.

Thomas poured her a glass of water from the jug in the middle of the table "Here sit down and have a rest." He passed her the glass.

"Thank you Thomas…" She smiled at him "Thomas…Please don't take this the wrong way because I certainly am not complaining…But are you alright? I mean you didn't need to help Mr Bates carry up His Lordships suits this morning, I know he struggles with them but it was nice of you to help without making a fuss. I was watching you both earlier…" She questioned with a smile.

He let out a breath "I'm fine Mrs Bates…I'll be honest, I've had some time to reflect on my behaviour and well…It was pretty awful and I won't get respect until I earn it. I don't have a family immediately but I do have one here and I want to be good to it. I feel better for being nicer. I only hope people can see me for genuine because I am."

"Mr Barrow…Thomas…You are a kind man and I know it. You'll always have a family here….When I heard you were looking after Mrs Carson, I knew that you were a big softie…" She stroked his arm and he smiled at her. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered to him.

He whispered back "Go on then…" he lowered his ear to her.

"You have to pinky promise…" She held out her little finger to him and laughed.

"I'm sorry….Pinky Promise?" He looked at her little finger.

"Hold out your little finger and link it with mine….When you do it means you can't repeat what I will say to you…Kind of like a promise" She knew she could trust him.

"Ok Mrs Bates…I will never understand women but if you say so…" He linked his little finger with hers gingerly looking at their linked fingers.

"So I went out with Mr Bates the other day on our half day…We went to the doctor and Its been confirmed that we are to be expecting a baby!" She said in a hushed tone so only he could hear.

He clamped his hand over his mouth "Oh my goodness Mrs Bates!…Well I am made up for you and Mr Bates…I pinky promised so I won't tell a soul but when will you make an announcement…Surely you won't be able to keep quiet forever!" He smiled at her widely.

"Thank you Mr Barrow…Well thank you indeed….I actually said to Mr Bates I wanted to tell Mr and Mrs Carson first…I want to sort of adopt them as surrogate grandparents…It might help Mrs Carson, give her an incentive to get better quicker!" Anna said animatedly.

"Thats such a lovely thought…She would love that…You know I would have always said that Mrs Carson would look upon you as a daughter. She had a soft spot for you make no mistake" He looked at her fondly.

"That woman has been my constant rock ever since I have been here. I've taken her for granted many a time but she has always been at my side. There are a lot of things that she has done for me that if it wasn't for her God knows where I would be."

"When will you tell her?….I was going to go along tomorrow and see how she's doing, you could bring Mr Bates." He hinted subtly if she wanted to go with her.

"I might just join you then…Gives me an excuse to go out and have a breather from Lady Mary. Heaven knows what her problem is she's so angry recently I can't get my head around it. Besides I miss them both not being here so It gives me a good reason to tell them so I can see their faces! That'll cheer me up" She agreed.

"You know I went into the library earlier….I went to re-stock His Lordship's stationary….Master George had come down with Nanny he wanted to take a picture to Mrs Carson that he painted for her said he missed the story about the tortoise and the hare." Thomas was telling Anna about earlier.

"Ahh that's sweet of him. He's such a good boy bless him" She remarked fondly.

"Yes well needless to say he won't be taking the picture to her any time soon….She tore it up" He said flatly.

"She did what?! The poor little boy he must have been devastated!"

"Thankfully he was out of the room at the time….I wonder how she'll get out of that one but I dare say she'll think of something."

"Goodness….There really is something wrong with her." Anna said with wonder as she made to get up.

"Hmm…Mrs Bates?" Thomas said quickly.

"Yes Mr Barrow."

"Does that mean….I'll be an Uncle?" Thomas said seriously with a hint of mirth.

"Yes Mr Barrow or should I say Uncle Thomas…If the cap fits and all that!" She said getting up and leaving him there laughing.

Thomas was getting his coat on he was getting ready to go into the village to carry out some errands. He said that he would help Mrs Patmore with a visit to the grocers to order some more suet and flour. Then he was going to the post office and collect some stamps.

"I'll just get my coat on Mr Barrow and then I'm ready" Anna smiled holding her coat.

Thomas took the coat and expertly helped her with it. Mr Bates rounded the corner.

"He knows you know Mr Barrow" Anna whispered.

"Ah…Congratulations Mr Bates" Thomas whispered.

"Thank you Mr Barrow…I'll see you later then dear" He kissed his wife on the cheek "Look after her Mr Barrow will you, I have some urgent mending to do so I'm leaving the reveal up to you both I expect a full report when you get back."

"Certainly Mr Bates I wont let her out of my sight…Shall we…." He held the door open and smiled back at Mr Bates.

Mr Bates looked at the closed door and shook his head smiling. His wife had spoken to him when they went home about her conversation with Thomas and his new found lifestyle. John was sceptical at first but soon softened when she told him that he was happy to be an uncle.

They were sitting with Charles and Elsie having tea in the kitchen. Charles had said that they would walk to the abbey with them so that he could see Lord Grantham. Thomas and Anna were excited for Elsie being able to go out. They couldn't wait to show her off to the other staff downstairs.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered! Here was me thinking you would be on my side…" Charles joked at the younger two.

"Its alright Mr Carson we'll take good care of her…Or we'll cause loads of havoc and the whole house will be in turmoil…It will all be her fault and theres nothing she'll be able to do about it!" Thomas joked.

Elsie laughed "Don't tempt fate you! I can see it now Mrs Patmore's roast vegetables all over the floor because Mr Molesley tripped over me!"

Anna laughed, "It is so good to see you laughing and happy…You've come a long way in such a short space of time I'm so proud of you" she stroked her face fondly.

"I certainly couldn't do it without any of you. Mr Carson has looked after me, tolerated me and showered me with love. Thomas was my saviour the other day, if it wasn't for him I dread to think of the state I would be in." She looked at Thomas and he blushed under her gaze.

"Well sadly Mr Bates couldn't be here. His Lordship was in need of his services this morning, but I have his permission to announce something important. It's a good job Uncle Thomas is here to help me…" Anna stared at Elsie as she looked at her quizzically.

"Do you like pink or blue ribbon Mr Carson?" Thomas quickly realised that Anna was playing a game with the older couple.

"Pink or blue ribbon? What's the reason behind that?" Charles was surprised at the question.

Elsie looked at the two and suddenly it dawned on her and she realised what was going on. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Well I best get my exercises up to speed if I want my arm to get better…I'll need to start knitting then won't I?" Elsie smiled looking at Charles.

"What on earth are you going on about?! I'm sure it was only tea in the pot?" Charles was looking at them with a worried face.

Anna got up and sat by Charles. "Are you sure it was just tea…Perhaps we'll need milk in a bottle" She slipped her hand under his arm and started laughing.

"Put the poor man out of his misery Mrs Bates…I'm not sure he can't take it any more" Thomas chimed in.

"Alright…Alright….Well 'Grandad' I might need some help from you soon with a bedtime story…I know you can do those voices in the stories" Anna said softly smiling at him.

Suddenly it all pieced together…Uncle Thomas, the pink and blue ribbon and the milk…."Oh Anna!" He turned towards her and gathered up in a hug "Well…Isn't this just wonderful news!" He was extremely happy with news looking at Elsie.

"Mr Bates and I want you and Mrs Carson to be the little ones Grandparents….If you'll agree. You're the closest to parents I have and I want you to be part of his or hers life. It was Mr Bates who brought it up and I couldn't be happier to agree." She held his hand and looked at Elsie who had tears in her eyes neither could put a sentence together.

"Well Nanny and Grandpa…If the cap fits and all that." Thomas said smirking to Anna who couldn't help but laugh back at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is a bit of an interim into the storyline, Bit of our favourite two...Thanks for your kind words guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate it, no one visits me in hospital so it's like having a load of people come see me!**

Charles was coming down the stairs of a very quiet cottage with his arms laden with fresh towels. The news of Anna's baby had made them both feel excited and the fact that they would become surrogate grandparents made them even happier. They hadn't stopped chatting about the news since Thomas and Anna left. He stopped softly as he was about to turn the corner of the hallway when he caught sight of his very peaceful wife napping in her chair. He stood in the doorway of the living room and just watched her. Clearly the excitement had rendered her exhausted. However his mind had drifted off to thoughts of his wife and the state of her health, his eyes filled with tears at how much he loved her and how awful he had been to her since they got back from their honey moon.

Their honeymoon he thought, how wonderful it had been since they arrived off the afternoon express train. Charles had treated Elsie like the queen he wanted her to be, he held her hand all the way to the hotel which was a short walk from the station by the sea. He was so happy to sign their names in the hotel's register as 'Mr and Mrs Charles Carson' that he wished he could keep on writing that statement. He realised that the digging began when they pretty much walked back into the surprise welcome home party in the servants hall, Lord Grantham made a spectacle out of her name and it would be a great hardship to call her by her married name. He thought on this and it actually angered him and not just at Lord Grantham, but at himself and his idleness at not speaking up for his wife. He pictured that day and could see her crestfallen face and it drove the knife in deeper.

His musings were interrupted as the subject of his daydream had been calling his name for the past three minutes and his focus came into view as he heard his wife.

"Charles….Charles!…Where on earth have you been to just now sweetheart? You looked very thoughtful and at one point I thought you might shed a tear! Come closer love."

Charles put the towels he was holding on the dining room table "I'm sorry darling." He went to her and knelt in front of her "I'm so so sorry…I've been thinking of you." Charles buried his face in her middle and held her tightly, trying desperately not to hurt her arm.

"Charles darling, oh my man what's all this?" Elsie said softly as she bent down kissed the top of his head and ran her good hand through the hair above his ear, she felt him pull back and looked at his face and realised he had been silently weeping and tears had been trickling down his face. "Oh love, please, talk to me I'm worried now."

"Oh, I'm sorry my precious Elsie.." Charles whispered as he looked at her earnestly and more tears trickled down his face while he cupped her face.

"So you keep saying my man but why? I'm not sure I like seeing you like this." Elsie leant into his hand and looked at his face with worry.

"You my darling have done nothing but selflessly given your whole life to me since we first met…You have been constantly taking care of me in ways that I wouldn't even know…Not only me, but the rest of our little downstairs family…You've comforted them when they were tired and unhappy, even praised them when they did well…But we've all taken you for granted and taken so much from you, yet you never have complained…Maybe silently but never aloud…To the point that even your new name was made into a unbearable situation and for that I am truly sorry my sweet girl." Charles wiped his eyes and used his thumb to wipe the tears from his wife's face as he took a breath.

"That was quite the speech love, none of this has been anyones fault…It could have happened to anyone and anytime…It should be me that's sorry that you have to put up with all this…As for my name, well, as long I am Mrs Carson to you and that's all that matters!" Elsie sniffed and reached into her cardigan pocket for her handkerchief.

"My dear you have nothing to be sorry for, this is not fair and you deserve so much my love." Charles leant in and kissed her softly.

"Charles darling, I have you and thats all I am concerned about…You are the love of my life and I knew then how passionate you are about the house and the family…I wont lie and say It didn't hurt when you wouldn't talk about anything else when we got home, but I know you and I wasn't about to expect you to change..In the end I remembered that I am your wife the one you so carefully slipped my wedding ring on…That is all I cared about." Elsie stroked his face and dried his face with her handkerchief.

"Love, there you go again, my selfless Elsie…You know what I could do with?" Charles took a deep breath and decided to move away from being melancholic.

"Hmm….let me see?…I know! A piece of that apple pie that you brought home this morning from Mrs Wainright's bakery that you thought I wouldn't notice!" Elsie joked.

"I cant believe you saw me bring that in! There goes that plan to have a midnight snack!…Well actually Mrs know-it-all, thats not it!" Charles playfully said.

"Mrs Know-it-all?! I would have loved you to have made His Lordship call me that when he had his name difficulties!" Elsie laughed.

"Imagine the scene!" Charles laughed out loud "Actually I'd like to have a cuddle Mrs Carson and spend some time with you…" Charles began to help her out of the chair "I don't care that it's only gone midday, but I have an appetite for you."

"Oh my…Well when you put it like that I guess I better help satisfy your hunger then…" Elsie stood and got her balance, then looked up at Charles and his hungry eyes and reached up with her good arm round his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Mmm…You are a temptress and I want you…" Charles' desire was getting out of control and quickly bent down to scoop up his wife into his arms.

"Charles!" Elsie exclaimed "Careful my man I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Nonsense my precious wife…Just let me love on you for a little while…Everything else can just wait." Charles purred and carried of his wife to their downstairs room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles lay on his back while his wife was being securely cuddled to his side and he was stroking her bare back after making the sweetest love. He had drawn the curtains all but a slither was not closed and they could hear rain softly falling against the window.

Elsie was first to make conversation "That was delightful my darling man..I needed to be in your arms."

"Mmm yes love it was perfect as always, takes me back to our little room in Scarborough." Charles kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Will we take a bath together love?" Elsie questioned

"Together? What a wonderful idea sweetheart…But do you think it will be alright? I mean I don't want to hurt you…and well you're not mobile enough what if you slip or I slip?" Charles wondered and worried at the same time.

"Of course love it will be fine, we have a big enough bathtub and you managed to lift me up perfectly fine and you forget I have a relatively good side I've been building my strength up…Why don't we give it a try oh please?" As she beamed at him

"Well how can I refuse my beautiful wife…Let me go and run the bath then and I'll be down to get you." Charles helped manoeuvre Elsie onto her back and pressed several kisses to her chest and then all the way up to her lips. "You are irresistible…Your skin tastes of honey…"

Elsie chuckled at his talk "Go my man and make us a bubbly bath…I love you."

With that Charles got up and made a show of wrapping his dressing gown around him while his wife looked on dreamily, then made his way upstairs to their bathroom.

 **a/n Big respect to the people who write smut ;-) on to the next instalment! I'm doing this with one hand so it should be up tonight or tomorrow morning...Love you guys**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so after the second attempt in trying to upload this! Hopefully it should work...Apologies this has taken so long, life has been interesting and I currently am begging the nurses to use their computer! Huge shoutout to Chelsietothenorthern and Csota for giving me strength...Thanks everyone**

xx

After their delightful bath which went without a hitch just as Elsie predicted, they had spent an awfully long time trying to get dressed,

"Charles! For heavens sake we will never be able to go anywhere if we carry on like this!" Elsie giggled at her husband.

"Look its not my fault alright?! If you look like this underneath all those clothes how do you expect me to stop!" Charles giggled back.

"Come on my man we promised them we would make a visit." Elsie said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Alright my darling let us get dressed."

Elsie was sitting in her wheelchair at the table in the servants hall. The staff had been elated to see her and had been coming in their droves to greet her.

For the third time Charles had followed Thomas up to see the family, leaving Elsie to gossip with Mrs Patmore. She had already put her to work sprinkling sugared sprinkles on the biscuits she had made for the children. It made her feel much better that she had something to do.

"So Mrs Carson…You're looking really well. Its not the same without you and Mr Carson here." Andy had come past and leant on the table.

"I am thank you Andy…I'm doing much better but I've a long way to go. I do miss the place I have to admit but life gets in the way…I'm just thankful I have all of you to keep me busy" She remarked kindly.

"Actually…There's something I'd like to talk to you about Mrs Carson…."

"Andy…Sorry to interrupt but we need to go up and serve tea" Mr Molesley announced leaning on the door.

"No problem Mr Molesley I'll be right there…..Perhaps Mrs Carson I might come and visit you on my next half day…I'll bring cream cakes…" He said cheekily.

"Make sure theres jam involved and you can visit any time" She smiled back equally cheekily.

Andy smiled back and left.

"Come on chop chop these biscuits should have been done by now" Mrs Patmore jokingly chastised.

"Oh dear I seem to have made a mistake here…" Elsie looked at her and bit into the biscuit she was holding "I'll have to get rid of this one."

"Honestly you can't get the staff these days" She laughed heading back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Charles was feeling very uncomfortable knowing his wife was downstairs and he was upstairs suddenly finding himself sitting at the table having tea with Lord and Lady Grantham, albeit a very unusual situation he had a feeling what was to come.

"Carson, I am deeply sorry about what happened the other day….You were held against your will by Lady Mary and I can only keep on apologising." Lord Grantham addressed Charles.

"No harm done Milord. I trust Lady Mary got back safely" Charles was unable to make eye contact but answered with as much respect as possible.

"She did…Look I know what happened we needn't pretend here. Despite the fact that she tried to get Thomas to lie for her that much was obvious to me. I genuinely feel sorry for the man he could have got himself into a lot of trouble if he had lied for her."

Charles felt like a proud father, yet another feather in Thomas's cap. "I'm afraid I left her new house in rather a hurry and I'll be honest, not in a very polite way. But it was only as I needed to get back to Mrs Carson. I'm sorry if she thinks I abandoned her or she thought me rude it certainly wasn't my intention, I would like to apologise."

"Carson, She's not been herself lately thats for sure. But that doesn't excuse her behaviour for commandeering you into something that was quite obviously not something you wanted to do. She knew exactly what she was doing so you don't have to justify her actions." Lady Grantham explained.

Just then Molesley opened the door and Lady Mary bustled her way in " _Well_ …isn't this cosy. You're inviting old staff members to tea these days Papa how very charitable of you" Lady Mary had sarcastically commented. She was holding George's hand, he let go of his mothers hand and immediately went to Charles.

"Mr Carson!" The small boy exclaimed and climbed up on his lap.

"Hello Master George! Goodness I keep forgetting how much you've grown" He said patting the boys hair gently. He was most uncomfortable as he would only get close to the children without the family in front of him, he forwent all the impropriety as he didn't want him to be subjected to the intense words that would be said "I'll hazard a bet that Mrs Carson would absolutely look forward to seeing you!" Charles tried to get the boy out of the room as it was the only thing he could think of. Lady Mary bristled for a moment as she remembered the picture. As if on cue at the very mention of the butlers wife her sons eyes lit up.

"Mrs Carson! Is she here?! I have a picture for her that I painted!" He was so excited he hopped off and went to his mother.

"She is, she'll be downstairs perhaps we could go and see her for a moment if your mother agrees?" He looked up at Lady Mary.

"Please mummy! Can I take the picture?" He looked at her with his blue eyes pleadingly and waiting for her to answer.

Just then Thomas walked in silently before Mary could answer "Milord I found this in the Library? Can I dispose of it…I am sorry to disturb you I didn't realise there was a room full…It's just I wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands considering it is torn up? I don't know what it is, but I wanted confirmation before I threw it away?" He looked at Lady Mary the whole time who was pleading silently with her piercing stare back.

"Oh that would be mine…I'll take it Barrow." Mary quickly cut in not wanting to be caught out.

"Are you sure Mary? I was in the Library earlier and I didn't see you?…Let me see Barrow bring it here…." Lord Grantham was curious as to his daughters sudden claim on the torn up paper.

"Theres no need, I told you its mine I meant to throw it in the fire….I was in there before you."

"Mummy please the picture…Mrs Carson…." George pleaded again tugging on her hand trying to gain his mothers attention.

Lady Cora took the torn up pieces of paper from Thomas just as he was handing them politely to Lady Mary.

"What is this? She laid out the pieces of paper on the table in front of her, taking a deep breath to steel herself as she realised what the pieces were "Mary you might want to explain here."

Lord Grantham realised went over to the table where his wife was and gazed down looking at what she had discovered, Charles caught on very quickly "I know! Why don't you and I Master George, go and find out where Mrs Carson is? I think she was helping Mrs Patmore with biscuits." He quickly got up and held out his hand for the little boy to take.

"Biscuits!" He took his hand and skipped out the door practically dragging the butler along.

Thomas signalled for Andy and Molesley to leave as there was going to be a domestic situation and they silently left.

"Mr Barrow?" Molesley whispered as he closed the door behind him "What on earth happened there?"

"Just being honest Mr Molesley, something you taught me to do and Its worked because its shown people how being untruthful can hurt others" he held the door open for him to walk through and Andy patted him on the arm smiling.

George was sitting on Elsie's lap he was cuddling her gently and she had her arm wrapped around him and her cheek rested on his hair "So what do you think of my handiwork on these biscuits my wee man?" She laughed.

"Can I try one? They look tasty" George looked at them with stars in his eyes. His picture being long forgotten.

Mrs Patmore came in and silently placed a glass of milk in front of him "This one….definitely the blue one…"

George couldn't smile any wider and bit into the blue covered biscuit Beryl and Elsie laughed at the sweet boy.

George had been taken back above stairs after having said a long goodbye to Elsie and Charles, they had told him that he could visit them another time.

The other staff were standing with Elsie saying their good byes. Without anyone noticing Charles stepped into the pantry.

Thomas was standing by the bookcase replacing a ledger. He turned around when he heard the door open and smiled gently at the man in front of him. Charles closed the door behind him "Thomas, I just wanted to say….Thank you….However I just want you to be careful…But you did the right thing" Charles patted him on the shoulder. "Again i've seen her true colours and she won't get away with it any more least of all not by me…I can't help reacting though just be careful, I know what she can do when she's going through these phases…I suppose…I worry about you." He looked at him pointedly but meant every word. Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing, It would never be the case that anyone would worry about him least he thought Mr Carson. But he smiled back gratefully as he knew the older man was genuine.

"Duly noted Mr Carson…" Thomas followed Charles out to see them off.

xx

 **I wonder what Andy wanted ;-) thanks everyone trying to do this one handed is mental but I will do my best to update.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
